Remember
by BaMbY666
Summary: Harmony's memory is gone. Family and friends look like strangers, and she had no idea who to trust. So what will it take for her to remember? Does she want to remember, now that she's found a new love? Or will Damon show her what it really means to be happy? Third instalment of 'Harmony'
1. I'm Fine Actually

**HPOV**

"What are all these marks?" I asked. Stefan, Damon, Jeremy and Elena sat at the table with me.

They all looked worried and amazed at the same time. Since coming back early this morning they've been hovering and watching me. It came to the point where I wanted to know everything. So I had come down stairs to get answers, now dressed in a white top and black leggings. Elena had given me the clothes.

No one answered though. Elena glared at Stefan and Damon warningly, but it was Jeremy who finally broke the silence.

"Vampire bites." he shrugged. Elena slapped his arm, glaring at him.

I froze. "Vampire?"

Damon nodded. "Yes."

"Do you know what a vampire is?" Matt asked as he joined us, carrying a small box of diaries. He placed them at my feet before moving towards Elena.

I nodded. "Creature of the night. Blood drinking immortal. Wooden stakes, vervain. Sunlight rings-"

"How can she remember all of that and not her own mother's face?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Mum." I said the word. It felt weird. I knew Elena was my mum; they had told me and shown me pictures of us. But I thought looking at her would at least spark some kind of memory. "Dad. Uncle. Friends."

"Are you okay?" Damon asked. He stood in the far corner, as far away from me as possible.

I nodded. "It's a lot to take in that's all."

"What do you remember?" Stefan asked.

I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to remember anything of significance. "I remember everything. I remember how to spell, how to add. I remember who the president is. I remember when Mystic Falls was founded and the stories behind the town. I remember what words mean. I just don't remember anything from my life."

Elena shook her head, burying her face in her hands. "What are we going to do?"

"I feel safe with Stefan and Damon" I started before moving on "I feel fine actually. Even though I was a vampire snack bag for the past twenty four hours."

"Well what do you want to do?" Matt asked, his hands resting on Elena's shoulders. "Your mother and I will do anything to help."

"Are these mine?" I asked looking down at the diaries.

"Yes." Elena said, lifting her head again.

"Well maybe if I read these..." I looked up at everyone. Looking at my family, I was actually scared. I had no idea who these people were, but even though I knew they were simply worried, I felt uneasy having to stay here. "I don't want to stay here." I said bluntly.

Elena groaned. "Let me guess. You want to stay with Stefan and Damon?" I nodded and she sighed. "Fine. Jeremy, go help Harmony pack."

I stood, following Jeremy upstairs. When we entered a bedroom I noticed it was the one where the girl was sleeping last night. But Matt had taken her home this morning.

"This is my room?"

"Sure is." Jeremy nodded. He didn't act like I was a ticking time bomb, which made me feel better. "So let's get packing.

**EPOV**

I turned to the Salvatore brothers sharply. "This is not going to be permanent. I swear to God, if you take her out of Mystic Falls I will put you on fire when you sleep."

Stefan nodded. "We will take good care of-"

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to hear. It. Twice already I've let you two take care of her, and twice she's been in danger. Every time she has come back, she has been different, and I'm tired of it. This isn't a game. She is _my_ daughter." I was almost yelling now.

"Everyday Jeremy, Elena or myself will come over to check on her. If she isn't there we expect you to know where she is." Matt continued for me. "Damon. Keep your hands to yourself. And I swear, if either of you use this to take advantage of her, I will kill you both."

"We're not like that. And you know it." Damon growled.

"Damon I'm serious." I stepped closer to him. "Leave her alone."

**HPOV**

"This is your place?" I asked as we walked into the Salvatore home. It was huge. Everything was so... gorgeous. It was like taking a step back in time. Pieces of history, filling up the space with a rich sense of love and appreciation.

Stefan grinned. "It's been in our family name for generations now."

Damon walked past me and up the stairs without a word. I looked up at Stefan and sighed. "Why does he hate me?"

Stefan just shrugged. "He doesn't hate you, he's upset." I nodded and turned to look around more. "Come on. I'll take you upstairs and you can pick a room."

I followed him to the second story. When we walked past a door I paused before turning to it. "What's in this one?" I asked, opening the door. The walls were white and the bedding was a brownish cream. In the corner was a wardrobe with a dresser next to it. On the wall was a floor length mirror and on the other wall was a book shelf, next to it was a door way that led to a bathroom.

"That's jus a spare room." Stefan answered. He paused before asking. "Do you wanna stay in here?"

"I think it'll be perfect." I nodded, feeling something familiar about the room. "Definitely perfect." I smiled.

**DPOV**

I pulled the little box out of my pocket. I lifted the lid of the box and stared down at the engagement ring. My heart broke for the millionth time.

_She doesn't even remember my face. Why would she remember my feelings?_ I sighed, tossing the box on my bed before walking out. I was about to head downstairs when I heard someone moving around in one of the bedrooms.

I walked over to the door and opened it. It was the room Harmony and I had been in the night she had come back to me. Right now she was busy unpacking her bag.

"Harmony?" I knocked on the door.

She jumped before turning to me. "Oh. Damon... hi."

"Hi." I said back, stepping in. "So you're staying in here?"

She nodded. "Yeah. There's something about this room." she smiled looking around. "I think I've been in here before."

I grinned, finally feeling something good since getting her back. "Have you read your diaries yet?" she shook her head. "Well maybe the answer will be in there." I shrugged before walking out.

**HPOV**

I had unpacked my things, and now I sat on my bed staring at my diaries. "How am I going to do this?" there were only a few diaries, but I was unsure where to start.

I picked one up and begun reading the first entry, ready to remember...

**I'm back :D yes, here is the next installment of Harmony's story. Keep you're eyes open for up coming chapters, cause I'm really excited about this one :D**

**Don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	2. Who Are You?

**HPOV**

_Dear diary,_

_Clique I know. Every time I write that I can't help but roll my eyes. Any way..._

_Today, well today kinda sucks. It's been two days since I've spoken to anyone and I can't help feeling like nothing's going to get better. And honestly I don't want it to._

_I still can't get the picture out of my mind. Damon and Nate fighting. Damon's hand going through Nate's chest. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen._

_But I don't him for it. I hate myself. I should have never gotten involved with a vampire-_

The entry went on longer but I stopped reading.

I tossed the book onto my bed and stormed down stairs. Damon and Stefan were sitting down, talking before they saw me.

"What the hell." I snapped, walking towards Damon.

His eyes went wide as I got closer. I was in his space now, right up close. "You could have said something. You could have told me. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Well, did you?" I snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, standing behind me. He was trying to pull me away from Damon, who hadn't moved, his eyes still wide.

"He's a vampire." I snapped. "He's a vampire and he nearly killed someone."

"Harmony, calm down." Stefan spoke, soothingly.

I shook my head, shrugging his arms off me. "You should have just told me." I snapped before walking out the front door. Both guys staring after me.

**DPOV**

"Call Elena." Stefan began. "Tell her she ran off." he sighed.

"No." I stood, moving towards the door. "I'll just go get her." I shrugged.

Stefan was in front of me in an instant. "Yeah, no. Right now she's pissed with _you_. She walked out because of _you_." he shook his head, tired. "I'll go."

"It's a lot of work taking care of her." I noted. "But it's worth it." I assured him.

"It's only worth it if she remembers."

**HPOV**

Late afternoon, no memory and I'm walking down a road I don't know where it leads to. _Smart one idiot_. I groaned.

I turned, hearing a truck coming my way. It slowed and stopped beside me, the window rolling down. A guy sat in the driver's seat, a grin on his face. His wavy hair was a light golden brown. He had dark brown eyes, and as I looked closely I noticed they were also gold. He was tanned and very cute.

"Running away again Donovan?"

_Donovan... who's that?_ "Um, do I know you?"

He laughed. "Good one."

"I'm serious. Do I know you?" I asked, feeling awkward at such a strange question.

His grin fell. "Are you okay Harmony?"

"You know me." I felt a little better. "How do you know me?"

"We go to school together." he frowned. "Harmony, are you okay?" he looked at my arm and got out of the car, moving towards me. He grabbed my arm looking at the bite marks. "Did Damon do this to you?"

At first I was going to flinch away from him, but for some reason I let him hold my arm. "No, I don't remember what happened. I don't really remember anything." I shrugged.

He looked up, confused and angry. "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"Who are you?" I asked, wanting him to answer the question already.

"I'm Nathaniel, Nate. Your friend." he said cautiously.

"Nate?" I remembered the journal. I pulled away, glaring. "You're supposed to be dead. My diary says Damon killed you... are you a vampire too?"

"You really don't remember?" he sighed. "I'm not a vampire, I'm a werewolf."

"Oh." was all I said.

"Where were you walking to?" he looked down the road in the direction I had been going.

I shrugged. "Into town. I wanted to get away from... from someone." I had a feeling like Nate didn't like Damon much, with the whole chest thing. So I decided not to tell him where I was staying.

"Town's the other way." he noted. "Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Home. School just finished." he answered shrugging. He hadn't moved after I stepped back, he had let me go.

_I trust him_. I thought before asking something I probably shouldn't. "Can I go with you?"

**SPOV**

I was looking for Harmony. _She couldn't have gotten far._ I thought as I continued rushing around the woods.

I came to the road and saw a truck drive past...

_That's Nate's truck._ I recalled. That's when I saw Harmony sitting in the passenger side. _Great. We're screwed._ I groaned, rushing back to the boarding house.

**EPOV**

"Did we make the right choice?" I asked Matt as he stood in the kitchen cooking.

He shrugged. "She wouldn't have felt safe here. Stefan and Damon were the first people she saw. I guess it was pretty obvious she would feel safe with them. They saved her life."

"How did Meredith take it?" I asked, recalling the limb body in the trunk of Damon's car.

"She's not good. I told her she could call us if she ever needs anything, but I don't think she will. It's our fault her son died." Matt sounded so tired and so sad.

"It's not our fault." I argued.

"If we hadn't let Harmony stay with the brothers she would never have been kidnapped. It's our fault Elena."

_I think it's Damon's_. I thought to myself, hating the monster.

**HPOV**

We drove down a long drive way, heading towards a farm house. When it came into a view I could see a large two story white house, wooden and old. A couple of trees sat out the front, and a swinging chair on the porch. An old beat up truck around the side. It looked really... homey.

"This is it." Nate said, stopping the car.

I got out and looked around. Surrounded by fields and a blue sky above. It was beautiful. "You live here?"

Nate nodded, moving towards the porch. "Come on. I'll introduce you to the family." he smiled, and I couldn't help but follow him.

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	3. First Impressions

**HPOV**

Nate and I walked into the house, and he led me down a long hallway. Soon enough we stood in a kitchen. Three people walked around, before seeing me.

"Nate. Who's your friend?" a girl asked. She looked about thirteen. She had brown hair that fell past her waist, with a blonde streak through her fringe. He eyes were hazel and gold. She was tanned and skinny and stunning.

"This is Harmony." Nate grinned, walking up to the girl and messing her hair up.

She growled, but before she could say anything a woman spoke up. "Harmony, it's nice to meet you." she smiled. She was beautiful with long golden blond hair and brown eyes. Her heart-shaped face, and smiling eyes making her look angelic.

"Harmony this is my mum." Nate gestured to the lady. "Maria Rosero."

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Rosero." I smiled politely, feeling shy.

The third person laughed. It was a young man. He was more tan then the others, his hair messy and black. But his eyes were a golden brown. "Nate brings home a polite friend... that's a first."

"Please, Harmony. Call me Mary." Nate's mum said as she continued to make sandwiches.

"This is Alissa and Jaco. My brother and sister." Nate said before grabbing two sandwiches. He handed me one and I took a bite, my mouth instantly filled with flavour and spice. "Family recipe." he shrugged.

"Grandma want's to see you." Alissa grinned before walking out the back door.

"I'll be right back." Nate said before walking back into the hall. I stood there awkwardly, eating the sandwich. Finally Jaco spoke.

"So how do you and Nate know each other?" he asked, sitting on a bench. The sun was setting and the light was shinning through the windows, making the room look magical. I couldn't help but think he was _too_ gorgeous.

I shrugged. "School."

"Do you two have any classes together?" he asked.

I froze. _I don't know._ I had no idea what classes I even took. But how was I supposed to tell them that?

"No." Mary answered. "Nate's talked about you before. He said you two see each other in the library." she smiled at me, so kind and sweet. "Would you like another?" she gestured to the sandwiches. I smiled and reached for them, I didn't realize they would see the bite mark on my arm...

Jaco grabbed my arm, glaring at the mark. "What the hell happened to you?"

He had pulled me to face him, and my hair had moved over my shoulder, revealing another bite on my neck. "Child, what happened?" Mary asked.

"Hey guys. I'm home." a girl walked in. Her hair was long, brown and curls going everywhere. Her eyes were a dark hazel, with the thinnest gold ring around the pupil. She was absolutely gorgeous. When she saw Jaco holding my arm she frowned. "Seriously?" she pulled him off and looked at me. "I know you."

"Okay so Grandma is in a mood. Beware." Nate walked in and took a look at me and his family. "Everything okay?"

"No. Your girlfriend is a living vampire blood bag." Jaco snapped.

"Jaco." Mary scolded him. "Nate, do you know about the um... bites?"

Nate nodded, walking up to me. "Yeah. I do." he shrugged. "It's not what you think."

"Well I'm thinking she's a compelled doll for them to snack on." Jaco snapped again.

"Maybe she went looking for vampires, and found them? She was asking about them at the shop a couple weeks ago." the new girl asked.

"You two know each other?" Nate asked us.

"I don't know." I reminded him.

"Oh, right." he nodded and turned to his family. "Harmony lost her memory." he told them.

"Maybe she didn't lose it. Maybe it was compelled out of her." Jaco suggested, looking at me with disgust.

"Jaco, stop." Mary told him, simply but with warning. She turned to me. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore saving me." I answered truthfully.

"See. See! I told you." Jaco begun. "Those Salvatore brothers have her all messed up. I knew we should have done something when Nate failed."

"Failed? Failed at what?" I asked them all but they all went on, arguing over what they should do.

Nate sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the kitchen and through the back door. We kept walking until we couldn't hear the arguing anymore. We stood by a large tree with a tree house at the top.

"Come on." Nate said as he begun to climb.

I followed, carefully maneuvering up the tree. I found I was actually good at it. When we were in the tree house it was empty besides for a blanket and some cushions. "What is this place?" I asked.

"It's my hide away." He shrugged, looking out the window towards the sunset. "My dad and I built this when I was really young. It's where I go when I need to be alone."

"Does your dad come up here?" I asked, standing beside him.

"No. My father was killed..." he sighed.

"How?"

"Jaco was taking driving lessons when a deer come out. He swerved and they crashed. My dad didn't survive." he said automatically.

"That doesn't mean he was murdered. It was an accident." I tried to reassure him.

"Do you know how werewolves are made?"

I nodded. "You're born with it and if you kill... oh. Jaco's a wolf too?"

"Yeah. That's what made him turn." he shook his head. "When Grandma was our age werewolf people killed others so they could become the wolf. They believed it let their true selves out. We're barbaric." he sighed.

"Is anyone else a werewolf?"

"My whole family live on the property. There's another house a little further up. My two brothers, sister, seven cousins. Aunts, Uncles, mum and Grandma. All of us live here. And all of us have the gene. But only a few of us turn."

"Who did you... um...? I mean-"

"Who did I kill?" he laughed dryly. "That girl who says she knows you... she's Gabby, my cousin. She had a boyfriend a few years back and he used to hit her. One day I saw him bashing her, and I got mad. I pushed him, and he died..." he shook his head. "It really is a curse. It's a punishment for taking another life."

"You were protecting your cousin." I noted. "You were young."

"A few of us turn. I don't know what they all did, but they're stuck with this curse too. Grandma, she wants all the family to turn. When you get to the age of sixteen she asks you to do it for the family. Of course I had already turned."

"What about Alissa? Will she turn?"

"She want's to. She doesn't want to kill anyone. No one wants that. But she want's to be the wolf, and live out the family legacy. Well at least that's what Grandma's brainwashed her to think."

The sun was gone now, stars replacing it, with a nearly full moon.

"What's it like?" I asked, staring at the moon.

He looked over at me. "Like dying."

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	4. Curious Questions

**DPOV**

I paced in the living room waiting for Stefan to bring Harmony back. When the front door closed I sighed with relief, until I saw a lonely Stefan. "Where is she?"

He sighed, sounding defeated. "With Nate."

_I hate werewolves._ I growled.

**HPOV**

I stared at Nate, unable to stop looking at his eyes and then his lips.

He was the one to speak. "Harmony, you're the only person who knows about us." he paused. "I've never felt like I could tell anyone else." he leaned forward, his hand resting on my waist.

"Nate?" I asked, my voice cracking with nerves.

"Yes Harmony." the way he said my name made my heart melt.

My eyes closed, I could feel his breath on my cheek. My heart was racing, my hands shaking. I was so nervous. But right then, I lost all thought of words. Whatever I was going to ask him disappeared.

I closed the gap, brushing my lips against his. A shiver ran through me as he kissed me so softly. His hand pulled me closer, but the kisses stayed sweet. I rested my hands on his chest, melting against his lips.

He pulled back, and I saw the gold in his eyes shimmer. "We should probably get back and have dinner." he said, his arms still around my waist, his hands still pressed against my back.

I nodded before we climbed down.

**DPOV**

"What do you mean you lost her?" Elena yelled.

Stefan had wanted to go over and tell her face to face, but I ignored him and called. I figured it was the safest option.

"Elena if I have to explain his for the tenth time I'm going to hang up." I said, getting impatient.

"Oh, I'm sorry Damon. I didn't realize I was upsetting you." she said sarcastically. "It's the _third_ time you've lost her." she snapped.

"Get the girl a bell then." I growled, getting tired of her attitude.

Stefan took the phone off me before I did anymore damage. "Elena, its me." there was a mumble, but she didn't yell at him._ Of course, perfect Stefan._ I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Nate." Stefan said. "A werewolf." some more mumbling. "Tyler maybe." mumble, mumble. "Okay bye." he hung up.

"Isn't you're ex a ball of joy." I frowned.

"You loved her too." he sighed.

"So what's happening?"

"She's going to ask Tyler to go over there." he shrugged.

"Great. We'll let the animals sort this out." I was so tired of people messing up easy jobs. _I should go get her myself._

**HPOV**

Nineteen people sat at the long, crowded table. Sandwiches, salads, meats and various bowls of food were placed long the table. Everyone helped themselves before passing it along.

I say next to Nate and his younger brother Milo. Alissa sat across from me, watching my every move.

Nate had introduced me to his Uncle Des who was tall with black hair, and his wife Tera who was short and brunette. They had six kids. Gabby, the eldest was twenty four. Yoli, twenty, was tall and buff; his long brown hair in a ponytail and his grey gold eyes knowing.

Sell and Fera the sixteen year old twins, one with long black hair the other with a short black bob; both girls had brown eyes with gold rings around the outside. Hayl was only twelve, his black hair spikey and short with hazel eyes. Then there was three year old Leatha, her brown hair curly and long; her eyes brown with spots of gold.

Nate's other Uncle Vin had black hair, gold and hazel eyes, and was pale, and Aunt Val, blonde and brown eyed. Their seventeen year old son, Giy, with blonde hair and, gold and green eyes.

Nate's last uncle was Sam, tall, black short mohawk with black and gold eyes. Grandma was small and thin, but definitely not frail. Her grey hair and hazel and gold eyes piercing. Milo had golden brown hair and one brown one golden brown eye. He was nine and very curious.

"Are you Nate's girlfriend?" he asked, after the million questions he had already asked.

"That's enough Milo. Eat your dinner." Des said from a few chairs away. He smiled at me before going back to eating.

"Nate, you never told me you had a friend who ran with vamps." Sam called, all the way at the end.

"That's because you'd never leave her alone." Mary shook her head, grinning. "Sam loves everything supernatural. He'd ask you more questions then Milo."

"Shame she's lost her memory." Jaco said, glaring at me. I looked away, feeling small compared to him.

"Memories never get lost. They just get buried." Grandma said, looking at me.

"You know I think this is the first time Nate's brought a girl home." Val said.

"Oh, wow, it is" Tera agreed.

"She's cute." Yoli grinned, winking at me.

"Hey maybe she can take us into town." Sell suggested to Fera.

"Yeah, Nate never takes us." Fear said excitedly.

"How's the food?" Mary asked.

"Guys." Nate spoke up and everyone went quiet. "Leave the girl alone." he shook his head laughing. "She's not going to vanish. Let her eat in peace."

Everyone fell into conversation, leaving me alone. I smiled gratefully at Nate, going back to my food. Enjoying every bite.

"So how many bites are on you?" I choked at Alissa question.

"Lis. Seriously. _Back off._" Nate growled. I mean, really. He _growled_ at her.

Des cleared his throat. "Nate, calm down." he turned to Alissa. "Keep those questions to your-"

"Eleven. That I know of." I answered.

"Harmony you don't have to-" Nate started but I interrupted.

"You guys wanna know. Ask. But trust me, no one wants to know what happened to me more then I do." I said looking down the table. Everyone fell silent, no one was eating. They all just stared.

"Do they hurt?" Giy asked shyly.

"Yes." I answered shortly.

"How'd it happen? Did the vampire kidnap you?" Sell asked.

"You didn't let them do it did you?" Fera asked.

"I don't know what happened. I don't remember. But the people who found me said I was kidnapped."

"Who found you?" Milo asked.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore." I answered, knowing that would get a reaction.

Jaco scoffed. "They're probably the ones who kidnapped you."

"No. I know that for a fact." I said confidently.

Hayl made a noise to speak but hesitated. Then he asked. "Do you know about Nate? Do you know about our family?"

"Yes she does." Nate answered, staring at Des. "She's seen me and she wasn't afraid." Des nodded taking in his words, a secret message sent through the words. I wasn't sure what he had just told him, but I knew there was more to it then what I heard.

"She is." Sam exclaimed. "You're the one he got in a fight for. With the older brother. He nearly died..." I froze. I didn't remember any of the details. I didn't know what to say. "Yet you're here with him now. You chose right." he nodded looking pleased.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Well at least no one spoke to me. I looked down at my food, hoping I could hurry up and leave the table before any one else asked me more questions. _Things get awkward fast here._

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	5. In the Heat of the Moment

**HPOV**

"I'm really sorry about that." Nate said as we walked beside the fence. "We don't get a lot of visitors so my family gets excited."

"Do all the kids go to school?" I asked, watching where I was going as it was dark. "I mean, Giy is our age. But he doesn't know me. So where does he go to school?"

"Tera home schools my cousins. Grandma wanted my brothers and sister and I to be home schooled too. But my mum wouldn't allow it. She wanted us to have social skills as well. Though as you can see, it has really worked." he grinned.

"You've turned out alright." I shrugged, grinning back at him. That small moment when my eyes weren't on the ground, I tripped, falling. Nate grabbed me before I fell, pulling me to him. His arms still held me. I was pressed against him.

Now don't ask me why, but I tilted my head to the side. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily, waiting for something.

Nate pulled back lightly before kissing my neck gently. "I'm not a vampire. I won't bite you." he whispered and I realized what I was doing.

I straightened up and blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that."

He laughed. "Don't apologize." he leaned in close. "You're here, that's all that matters." his lips brushed mine before I pushed them against his. My arms snaked around his neck, pulling me up and closer to him.

When we pulled back to breath I could see a desire in his eyes that made my core warm. He grabbed my hand and before I knew it we stood by the tree we were in earlier.

He grinned. "I'll beat you to the top."

"You're on." I smiled, racing to climb the tree.

**DPOV**

There was a knock on the door.

Stefan had gone to bed. We hadn't slept for longer then twenty four hours. So he had left me in the living room, where I sat and waited.

I pulled myself up and answered the door, knowing who stood behind it. "Why are you here Tyler?"

"I'm giving you a chance to prove you can take care of something other then yourself." he begun. "I'm giving you the chance to come with me and bring Harmony back."

**HPOV**

Nate was waiting at the top, grinning. "Come on slow-y." he laughed.

When I reached him he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Thanks." I smiled, his hand still holding me.

He pulled me to him, still grinning. "So what's my prize for winning?" he asked.

I pushed forward kissing him deeply. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off the ground. He pushed me against the trunk of the tree, pressing himself against me. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth, searching. I melted at the feeling, moaning again.

He pulled back "You might wanna stay quiet." he laughed. "My family could hear us." I giggled as he laid us down on the blanket; he pulled a cushion and placed it under my head. He brought his lips back down to mine, pulling us into a deep kiss.

**DPOV**

Tyler knocked on the door and turned to me. "I suggest you stay behind me."

"Why?"

"Because there are werewolves here. I can feel them."

Just like that the door opened revealing a little girl with long brown hair and blonde in her fringe. She glared at me. "Mum." she yelled. "Vampire."

"Yeah... step back." Tyler said to me, stepping away from the door. Suddenly people were walking to the door, and before I knew it there were about eleven people in front of us.

A tall man with black hair stood forward. "You brought a vampire with you?"

Tyler nodded. "He's a friend of mine. We're looking for-"

"We know who you're looking for." a younger guy stood forward. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "You're not getting her."

I growled and went to throw myself at the door, but Tyler stopped me, his arm blocking my path. "It's her mothers wish."

A pause before the older man spoke up. "Yoli. Go get them."

**HPOV**

Nate pushed himself against me, growling. We were now both topless, getting lost in the heat. His hands pulled my legs around his waist as he begun to push his hips against me.

"Nate." we heard someone call from below.

Nate lifted his head, but I simply begun to kiss his jawline. "What Yoli?" he snapped.

"Des wants you and the girl. Now." he called back.

"Come on." Nate said, standing up.

"Really? You're going to do as he says? He's not your dad." I noted not moving.

"He's pack leader." he sighed.

I groaned, getting up and pulling my shirt back on. When I saw Nate was staying topless I grinned. "You're not going to get dressed?"

He shook his head. "I want them to know they interrupted." he smirked, and I laughed.

We made our way down, and headed for the house, hand in hand. I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. We found most of his family crowded by the front door.

"Des." Nate spoke, telling them we were there. Everyone separated, letting us see the front door.

"Damon?" I asked, surprised.

Nate growled. "What are you doing here?"

"We're taking her home." he man in front of Damon said.

"We're not letting her go with you, so you can give her back to _him_." Nate sounded strong and final.

"Nate." Des started. "It is her mother's wish." just like that Nate's hand relaxed, but didn't let go.

"It's not _my_ wish." I exclaimed. "And I'm pretty sure it's my choice."

"You're under eighteen. You have no choice." Nate sighed, turning me so I was looking at him. "If you ever need anything, just call okay?" I nodded and he pulled me closer, kissing me sweetly. When he pulled back I smiled. "I'll see you later."

"You're welcome back, don't be shy." Maria smiled as I walked past her.

Stepping out of the house and towards Damon left me feeling cold and alone. _I don't trust you..._

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	6. When the Truth is Spilled

**DPOV**

Harmony sat in the back, leaving Tyler and me in the front. I couldn't say a word to her. It hadn't even been twenty four hours since meeting the guy after forgetting him, and she was already attached.

_She has issues_. I groaned, realizing the fact that she clung to Jack as soon as she got here was the same as now. _But she found her way to me before. She'll do it again_.

"We're here." Tyler pulled into the drive way of the boarding house. Samantha didn't move and he sighed. "You have a choice. You can stay here or go home. But if you go home be prepared for your parents to yell at you. It's not the first time you've run away."

She said nothing. She simply left the car, slamming the door.

"Thank you." I walked out, following her. I didn't even watch Tyler go. I didn't care. All I wanted was to explain myself. "Harmony." I called as I walked inside.

She was on the stairs, but paused to listen. "What?" she snapped.

"Read your diaries. And trust me when I say I'm not the bad guy." I told her before walking past her and up to my room.

**HPOV**

_Stefan and Damon... Vampires. I did not see that one coming. But I don't care. They're still my friends._

_He's so... incredibly perfect. The way he makes me feel so alive, but makes me want to die. I want to be with him forever I really do..._

_I feel bad about breaking up with Jack. But I rushed into things. Nate's right. I have to think about what I want._

_Damon bit me last night. I know I probably shouldn't have asked him, but I was aching for it. My body was screaming for him to sink his teeth into me._

_I think I'm in love..._

_I'm never talking to Damon again. Or Jack. Or Nate. Or Stefan. I hate boys!_

_I saw them today and I was horrible. All I wanted to do was throw myself into Damon's arms and tell him how sorry I was for leaving him behind. I think I still love him..._

_I ran away again today. Back at the boarding house. I'm hoping if I'm with Damon the nightmares will stop. Every night she catches me and every night Jack dies..._

Entries that went on and on. Little notes and poems expressing how I had felt about Damon. At one stage I had liked all four of the guys in my life. But Damon always won.

"So I was a bit harsh." I sighed, guilt filling me as I realized I had over reacted. But if I hadn't have run off I would have never seen Nate and met his family. And I like Nate. I really do.

"Harmony?" Stefan walked in. It was about three in the morning. I hadn't slept for twenty four hours, but I wasn't even tired. "Are you okay? I can hear you toss the books away when you're finished with them."

"Did Damon and I date?" I asked straight out.

"Why would you ask that?"

I noticed that his tone was flat and short, but I didn't really care. "In my diaries it says I let him bite me and do other things. Were we together? Was he using me...? Oh." I could tell by the way his eyes flared that Stefan hadn't known about any of this. "Stefan-" it was too late. He was gone.

**SPOV**

I was furious. I was raging. I was ready to kill him.

_"... I let him bite me and do other things..."_

Her words ran through my head over and over as I headed for Damon. I was going to kill him. And I was going to enjoy it.

**DPOV**

I was getting ready for bed, throwing my shirt towards the clothes basket. That's when Stefan suddenly had me pinned against the wall, his eyes animalistic like a vampire.

"What the hell?"

"Don't even pretend you didn't see this coming. She read her diaries and told me what you did to her. You bit her!" he spat, snarling at me. "What else did you do? Did you force her? Did you-"

"I did nothing she didn't ask for." I answered, growling.

"Stefan?" Harmony walked in but Stefan ignored her.

"Did you sleep with her?" he was fuming.

"No." I snapped. "Okay. She wanted to but I wouldn't. Not until she chose me. And then she did. And then she was kidnapped. And now look at her." I gave up. Since the moment I found out she was missing I had felt cold and empty. The chances of me ever getting to be with the one I loved were so small that deep down I knew I'd never really be happy.

Stefan, seeing me give up, let me fall to the ground. "All those nights she stayed here. You were with her. Even when I thought she wouldn't let you in. You were with her." he took a step back. "She never said a thing."

"Because if Elena found out she would have been taken away from both of us. And I knew she loved you too. Just like Elena and Katherine. She loved you, but she loved me more. And yes, I was selfish. I kept her a secret; I kept her all to myself. But I wouldn't have it any other way." I stood. "She chose me."

"I don't remember." Harmony still stood in the door way. She looked so guilty, so shameful. "I'm sorry but I don't even remember who I am. I don't remember _choosing_ anyone. And this time I've chosen Nate."

My heart shattered. She had said the words I couldn't bear to hear. She had chosen someone else.

_I'll leave. I'll leave town and this time I won't come back._ But I knew I couldn't leave her. Even though I knew it would be the right thing to do.

"You can stay here tonight and tomorrow we will talk to Elena about you moving somewhere else. You don't want to be here and you shouldn't have to stay." I said dryly.

"Damon..." Stefan turned to me, all anger gone.

But I wouldn't have anymore of it. I grabbed my shirt and walked out, leaving them to deal with it...

**So I just realized I'm actually going through this really fast. But don't worry I'm going to try and stretch it out and make a longish fanfic :D**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	7. Conversations With Dream People

**Happy Valentines Day! :):)**

**HPOV**

I had gone to bed after Damon had left. Stefan stayed there, looking at me. I guess he was waiting for me to say something, but honestly I had nothing to say. What Damon had said was true; I didn't want to be here.

Falling asleep was easier than I thought it would be. I was more tired than I had thought.

_I was sitting in Nate's tree house. I could see lots of people gathered down on the ground. There was a party, with music and drinks._

_I stood and went to climb down, but when I landed I found myself in the boarding house living room. There on the couch sat four people._

_There was a boy, with dark hair and green eyes. He smiled at me. There was a girl too she looked like Elena but her eyes were cruel and cunning. Damon sat on the arm of the chair; he looked at me with a hunger in his eyes._

_The last person was me. I sat in between Damon and the boy. The dream me was dressed in a long sleeve white dress her hair flowing down._

_"What's going on?" I asked my dream self._

_She shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm just stuck here." she sighed and turned to Damon. "You know I really do love him. Maybe you should too."_

_I shook my head at myself. "I want to be with Nate."_

_The boy laughed. "Always stealing my girlfriends."_

Jack._ I had read in my diaries that Nate had stolen Jack's girlfriend. "We dated." I noted._

_He nodded, still smiling. "You're pretty amazing. That's why I died for you. I'd do it again too. Call me a sucker if you want but I loved you, and I would have done anything for you to love me back."_

_The mean Elena rolled her eyes. "Please. This girl doesn't just settle. She's a Petrova. She survives." mean Elena turned to me. "If you're wondering who I am, I'm Katherine."_

_"Bitch of the century." Damon spoke up. He was still looking at me with hungry eyes. "Elena comes to a close second." my dream self laughed, but Damon didn't even look at her._

_"What do you want?" I asked him._

_He stood. "Finally a question worth asking." before I knew it he had me pressed against the wall. "I want you to remember." he whispered, his breath brushing my ear. His lips kissed my neck softly. "Come back to me, Harmony. Come back."_

I woke, pulling myself out of the dream. _Nate. Nate is who I should be dreaming of._ I shook myself, hoping the lingering kisses I could feel on my cheek and neck would disappear. It had only been a dream, so why can I still feel it?

A nagging voice in my head told me to embrace the feeling, but I pushed it down._ That was old Harmony. This is new Harmony. I'm going to make my own choices._

I stood and moved to the closet where I had unpacked and hung all my clothes up. Looking at the collection of colours, I didn't know where to begin.

"I suggest blue. It'll go with you eyes." I turned to see Jeremy standing by the door.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, feeling vulnerable.

"Stress less. I'm human." he laughed. "I only just walked in. Damon had called your mum and said you don't want to be here anymore. I'm going to take you home." he shrugged.

"Home, as in the place I've already run away from a billion times." I remembered reading about running away from home, and once from Mystic Falls. Each time I had ended up being with Damon.

"Three times, not a billion. And yes. Where else would you stay?" he looked at me, waiting for an answer. I thought about Nate's but I didn't think I could stay there with Jaco. When I didn't answer Jeremy took that as an answer itself. "Home it is."

"Why can't I stay with you? I read we were really close..."

He sighed. "I would love to have you stay with me. I really would. But I'm actually leaving town today. I'm going on a business trip for a few days. But when I get back you can stay as long as you want." he smiled, hopeful.

"That's right. I read you're a substitute teacher. You move around a lot sometimes." I sighed, feeling beat. "I can't go back there. Don't ask me why, but the thought makes me freeze. I want to but there's something telling me not to. It want's me to-"

"Stay here." he nodded finishing my sentence. I didn't even know if that was what I was going to say. But after hearing it, it felt right. "I'll tell your mum you changed your mind. But no more running away. You have to stay here. The school thinks you're sick, so act like a sick person and stay home." he laughed, walking out.

I turned back to the wardrobe. I grabbed a blue and cream striped dress. When I had it on I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. _He was right. Blue does go with my eyes._

**SPOV**

I waited in the lobby, ready to say goodbye to Harmony and Jeremy. Damon stood next to me. I had convinced him to wait with me, hoping he'd change his mind.

It hurt, knowing they had been together all that time. I had really thought I stood a chance. But just by looking at Damon, I could tell there was a connection they'd grown that I would never be able to break.

When Jeremy walked down the hall by himself I was surprised.

"She's not leaving. She doesn't want to." he shrugged, not stopping.

**DPOV**

Like music to my ears. _She doesn't want to leave._ Standing here I had thought I was an idiot. After last night I was sure I no longer stood a chance. But now there was a small glimmer of hope for me.

"Wait. She doesn't want to?" Stefan called out to Jeremy who was walking out the door now.

He shrugged. "Someone's got her hooked and she doesn't even know it."

I could feel the empty feeling inside me lessen slightly.

**No judging, kay? Not saying that anyone has yet, but I mean I haven't really gotten to exciting stuff yet. Don't worry it's coming :P**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	8. Boys

**HPOV**

Three days. It had been three days since I had run off and gone to Nate's. The whole time I had been stuck at the boarding house, going through photos and diaries. Everyone wanted me to remember.

"Can't I at least go for a walk?" I begged Stefan for the millionth time. I was beginning to think he was the harder one to persuade.

Shaking his head he replied. "No. You're mum sent over some more photos for you to go through." he sighed, handing me the box.

Damon was a no show, again. School Remember was starting to get tiresome and frustrating. All I wanted was to see Nate, to be with him. But he hadn't been around, not once. Though we texted. Every time I asked him to come see me, he'd say he couldn't.

Stefan, seeing that I wasn't looking through the box, sat down and looked right at me. "An hour. That's all I'm asking for." he began. "Then I'll take you out somewhere."

It was compromise enough. "Deal." I grinned, grabbing a small pile of photos.

It was the same as every other time. I knew who Elena and Matt were because I was told. I knew what I looked like, and all our family friends. But staring at the faces, it did nothing. I tried to remember where the photo was taken, or what for. But nothing would come to mind.

"How are you going?" Stefan asked, he was reading a book, off in his own world.

"I don't know these people. I don't know myself. This is doing nothing." I pushed the last pile of photos away, groaning. "Look I did an hour. Can we go out now? I'm tired of wasting time."

"Sure." his voice full of sympathy. They all thought I was upset about not knowing who I am. Sure it was scary, but I wasn't sure if I liked myself. Maybe it was time to reinvent Harmony Donovan.

Stefan walked to his car, me close behind. As we drove a long I couldn't help but notice we were heading for Nate's house. Excitement instantly filled me. When we pulled up into the drive way it wasn't long before Yoli and Nate walked out.

"Harmony? Stefan?" Nate asked as I closed the car door.

I smiled and ran up to him, throwing my arms around him. "Surprise."

He hugged me back, swinging me around. "What are you doing here?" he laughed.

"She's been working hard. I thought it would be good for her to get out. And I know she's been missing you." Stefan shrugged, getting out of his car.

Yoli walked over to us and smiled. "Didn't think you'd stay away."

"Are you staying too Stefan?" I asked, watching as he leaned against the car door.

He shrugged. "You've got no other way to get home, without Damon freaking out." he smiled. "I'll wait out here for awhile. You go catch up." he gestured towards the house.

I eagerly followed Nate and Yoli as they lead me into the house. It was quiet and empty. It didn't take me long to realize we were the only ones there.

"They're at the other house." Yoli shrugged, answering my questioning gaze.

"Gran hasn't been well and they're helping her move over there. Val's a nurse so she can keep an eye on Gran." Nate answered plainly as we walked into the kitchen.

"Will she be okay?"

Yoli laughed. "The only thing that'll bring that woman down is an apocalypse. And even then she'll walk through with her head held high, kicking some but." I smiled at the image.

Nate walked to the fridge and pulled out a jug of iced tea. "Mum made it today. Do you want some?" he asked, pouring himself and Yoli a glass. I nodded, last time I had something to eat of theirs my mouth was over loaded with so many flavours.

I sat on the bench and he handed me a glass. A quick sip and I was in heaven. I closed my eyes, smiling. "It's so good." I moaned happily.

"I've got chores to do. I'll see ya 'round Harmony." Yoli called as he left.

I watched him go, not noticing Nate as he walked up to me. As his hands gripped my thighs I let out a surprised gasp. He pulled me forward before pressing his lips to mine. The taste of him and the ice tea was so sweet and inviting I let him pull me closer. With my thighs pressed against his hips I begun to feel hot.

"I missed you." he pulled back long enough to say before pushing his lips back against mine. His mouth began to trail kissed to my jaw line.

I moaned, lying against him. "Nate." I moaned his name as his hands slid to hold my hips. His nails digging in. I felt the lump rub against my thigh. "Nate we can't-" his lips found mine again, shutting me up.

My core begun to tingle as his tongue slid into my mouth. _Oh, God_. I moaned to myself, forgetting about my early complaint. I moaned and he pulled back. A cry escaped my lips as he moved away, but when he begun to lift my dress from my thighs and move his hand up my leg, I moaned again.

"Kitchen. This is a kitchen." Yoli was back. "The vampire knocked. Wanted me to tell you it almost time to go." he shrugged before walking out.

I turned to Nate who looked more then flustered. He looked a little pissed too. "I wish you didn't have to stay with _them_."

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I better go. I'll see you later." I jumped off the bench, walking out. I was about five steps away from the door when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back.

I was pressed against Nate, his lips against mine. I couldn't help but relax in his arms.

When he pulled back he grinned. "Don't leave me waiting three days, okay?" he kissed me lightly before letting go. "See ya."

"Bye." I blushed, turning to the door. Stefan stood there, his jaw tense.

Leaving the Rosera house was hard, but I knew I had to go.

As Stefan and I walked to his car he was silent, hands shoved in his pockets. We drove along and I began to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

"Jeez, what's up? Why the silent treatment?" I snapped.

At first he didn't answer and I felt my annoyance boil to anger. But when he answered I let the boiling settle. "You don't even know him. I'm just worried about you."

I laughed. "Stefan, I don't know you and Damon and I'm living with you." he nodded in agreement. "Stress less." I shrugged as we stopped in the drive way.

"What did you just say?" he asked as I walked out and up to the house.

**DPOV**

"Afternoon happy chappy." Harmony dropped onto the couch next to me. She looked over my shoulder to see what I was reading. "Is that a journal?"

I dropped the book and turned to her. She smelt like the werewolf and I could feel my hands tighten into fists. But I relaxed, not allowing my temper to get to me. "Your mum called today. She want's to talk to you."

She shrugged. "Did you know I didn't trust her? By the end of my journals it was like I actually began to hate my own mother."

"I know. You told me. It was why you kept coming here." I recalled all the times she told me how damaged her relationship with her mum was once she found out about the supernatural world.

"As far as I'm concerned, I want to learn more about me before I start trying to mend relationships." she shrugged, examining her hair for split ends.

"What about Nate?" I hated the guy, I really did. But I was pretty sure if I used his nickname she'd get offended. _Not that there's anything wrong Goldie Locks. It's a great name._ I thought to myself.

"I didn't mend that relationship. I made a new one." she said, not looking at me. "It's different."

"Sounds like you rushed into things to me. Just like when you first moved here." I stood and begun to walk off.

"I may not have chosen you, but you're still important to me." she called.

_Loving you hurts too much for me too care. If I'm not the one, I don't want to be anything..._

**Heyya. So just a little FYI note. I actually write my fanfics in bulk, go to work, put them on the computer and upload whenever I'm not working (before hours and lunch time). SO when you guys review, I do read them. If I don't reply, I've simply written my chaps long before you read them. But I still love to read what ya think, so get ya review on! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	9. Just Say the Word

**HPOV**

_"Seriously?" I groaned._

_Every night was the same. I ended up dreaming about being in the Salvatore boarding house living room, with the same four people on the couch. On and on I would ask questions and they would give brief and annoying answers. When I run out of questions we try conversation._

_"Don't look so disappointed." Katherine rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm here." she sighed, looking at her nails._

_"Where's Jack and Dream me?" I asked Katherine and Damon. For the first time we weren't all there. But I did prefer the other two__,__ to these guys._

_Damon was standing by his liquor cabinet. He looked up at me before downing his scotch. He shrugged. "Don't ask us. We're just part of you're subconscious. Apparently you don't need the other two this time."_

_"Which brings me back to my question. Why am I here?" Katherine looked between Damon and me, waiting for either of us to provide an answer. "I mean, you didn't even meet me."_

_"Trust me; I don't want you here as much as you don't want to be here." I glared at her. The attitude was starting to get to me. _I wonder what would happen if I killed her? Would she come back?

_Damon laughed, walking up to me. "If you really wanted you could think us somewhere else. Without her." he suggested, his hand brushing my cheek. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him._

_"Give me a break." I heard Katherine groan. When I opened my eyes to glare at her, I found Damon and myself in my bedroom._

_"Much better." he smirked moving to bring his lips to mine._

_I took a quick step back. "Nate." I said the name out loud, hoping the hot desire burning in me would fade. "Nate is my boyfriend." I told Damon._

_But he didn't care. As he walked up to me, backing me up, he shrugged. "If you were really dedicated to your _boyfriend_ then why aren't you dreaming about him?" he smirked. My back was now pressed against the wall._

_"Where's the door?" I asked, noticing there should be a door behind me._

_"Don't change the subject." he whispered as he brought his lips down to my neck. The soft kisses he placed there made me moan, closing my eyes._

_"Damon." my hands slide up to go to his shoulder._

_He smirked against my neck. "Does that feel good?" he asked. I nodded. He pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, pushing forward. I could feel a lump between his legs, pressing against me._

_"Oh, Damon." I moaned as he pushed against me harder._

_"Just say the word." he whispered, his hands holding my waist tightly. I could tell he wanted to._

_"Yes." I cried, wanting him to take me already._

_He pulled back. "Harmony. Wake up."_

_"What?" I frowned, confused._

_"Wake up, you're sleeping." he said as the dream began to fade._

My eyes shot open to see Damon standing over me. I had fallen asleep on the couch after we had talked last night.

"Damon." I pulled myself up before covering myself even though I was dressed. I could feel the warmth in my core now even though I was awake. But it was different now. Because I had a boyfriend.

He smirked. "Good dream?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"No." I snapped, before getting defense. "Why?"

"Well I'm surprised your moaning didn't wake Stefan up." his eyes continued to look my body up and down, hungry and needing. _Those eyes._ I couldn't help it. It was taking all my will power not to pull him down to me now.

"Nate." I mumble, reminding myself.

His eyes stopped lingering and returned to look into mine. "Right, of course. Good night then." he said before walking away.

"Damon, wait." I rushed after him. He was standing on the first step ready to go to his room, but he paused for me. _What am I supposed to say?_ I asked myself and just like that, words fell out of my mouth. "Kiss me?"

I sounded so weak and unsure that I didn't even believe it was me who had said it. But I stood tall, and ready, and more confident. "Kiss me." I repeated.

At first he was unsure. But just like that he was standing in front of me, pressing me against the door frame to the living room. "Don't play games with me." he warned. When I didn't say anything he leaned forward and kissed me so gently I was sure it didn't really happen.

I pushed forward, the kiss turning hot and heavy. My hands found their way into his hair, pushing him against my lips. But he pulled away before things got too hot.

"When you decided this is what you want, I'll be here. But I can't do this? If you're not mine then I don't want to do this." he sighed, stepping back.

"Damon?" I watched him walk to the stairs.

He didn't turn but before he was gone he said, "Just say the word Harmony."

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	10. Memories

**HPOV**

"Your mum just called." Stefan said as I walked into the kitchen.

I sighed. It was too early to deal with family stuff. But I was polite enough to ask what she wanted. "What is it this time? Because I don't think I'm in the mood for memory lane today." I dropped onto a seat at the table.

"She said it's your birthday next Friday. That's eight days away." he smiled, placing a bowl of cereal in front of me.

"Really?" I asked, sitting up with curiosity. Excitement bubbled over my tiredness. "Can we do something?"

"We could invite all your friends here if you want?" he suggested. "I mean, if you're up to it. I'm sure it'll be hard to explain why you don't remember them." he frowned, worried and troubled.

"What are you frowning about now?" Damon asked, walking in. My stomach was instantly filled with butterflies. My chest felt light as my cheeks burned bright red. I felt so guilty for last night, but now I couldn't help but feel a pull to Damon.

"Harmony's birthday is next Friday." Stefan repeated.

"Well, we could invite every body here, throw a big party and not tell them why they're here. Everyone will be too drunk to notice their friend doesn't know who they are." he shrugged. "And her boyfriend can be here to help her with names." he looked at me when he said the last part and I couldn't help but look down at my breakfast.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Stefan sounded so surprised.

I stood up and moved to the sink. I placed my bowl on the bench before turning around to the guys. "I'm going to go read my journals." I said before rushing off.

**SPOV**

"What's up with her?" I asked Damon as we watched Harmony walk off.

He shrugged. "History has a habit of repeating itself when it comes to our lives, brother." he sighed, getting up to follow her.

_I may want her for myself but I have to admit. He's better off with her. And she's happier with him..._ I sighed, before cleaning up.

**HPOV**

"Are you really going to ignore me?" Damon asked as he followed me to the stairs.

"No." Yes, I was. But there was no reason to tell him that. "I've got a lot to do today." I shrugged.

He was in front of me before I could blink. _Stupid vampire speed._ "You've read through those journals already. I think it's time to try something new."

I was scared. Not of him, but of what I wanted to do to him. My body was leaning towards him, and it took everything in me to stay back. "What do you think I should do then?"

"I want to get in your head. I'll pull out some memories and let them play in your mind for you to see." he shrugged.

"So, like, hypnotism?" I pulled a face of distaste. It didn't sound nice to me.

"It won't hurt to try." he shrugged.

**DPOV**

We were in her room. Harmony was lying on her bed, eyes closed and ready for me to start her movie of memories.

I had asked Stefan if he'd like to play, and he had just shook his head saying. "Her heads not a game. Be nice, Damon." then he had walked out, saying he had to be somewhere.

I closed my eyes and began to dig in her memories, pulling out the first one I could find.

_"Mum?" it was Harmony. She looked about five, running to her mum with a cut on her knee._

_"What happened?" Elena asked, kneeling by her daughter._

_"I fell over on the play equipment." Harmony sobbed._

"I don't remember this." the real Harmony turned to me. "It just looks like a play of strangers." she sighed.

I dug down deeper before pulling the next memory out.

_"I don't want to move." Harmony snapped at her mum. "I'm happy here. Why do we have to move?"_

_Elena sighed before turning to Matt for help. "Sweetie it's a nice place. You'll like it." he insisted._

_"I like it here." she snapped before storming off._

I could see that memory was doing nothing for her either so I decided to pull out a memory I was there for.

_Harmony stood outside of the boarding house, by the front door._

_When the door opened, I stood there. I looked at her with my usual smirk. "Well, what a lovely surprise."_

_She took a deep breath in. "Can I please come in?" I took a step aside and gestured for her to enter. "Thanks." she said before I closed the door behind her._

_"You're very welcome." my smirk grew. I leaned against the wall and looked her up and down._

"What's this?" the real Harmony asked the real me.

"It was when we officially met. I hadn't known who you were before this." I shrugged

_Her cropped cardigan showed her stomach. My eyes wouldn't stop lingering. "So where's Stefan?" she asked trying to distract me._

_"He went out to go see a friend." I shrugged. "We're all alone." my eyes met hers__._

_She looked away. "Well, I guess I could always ask you?" she shrugged._

_"Ask me what?"_

_"How do you know my mum?" she asked._

_I laughed. "You're going to have to be a little more specific."_

_"Right. Well," she looked so tempting even though this was ages ago, I still wanted to grab her and drain her blood. I wasn't really listening to her, I knew that. I could hear her words but my mind was concentrating on her body. "How do you know Elena Gilbert?"_

_My attention snapped to her. "Elena Gilbert?"_

_She nodded. "That's my mum."_

_"No wonder you look familiar." I said as I moved closer to her._

_She tensed. "So how do you know her?"_

_I shrugged. "She dated my brother."_

_"Your brother?"_

_I smirked. "Yes my brother. The one you go to school with. Stefan." I was moving closer slowly._

_"But how?" she backed away slightly._

_I stopped and cocked my head, a curious look replacing my smirk. "You don't know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_Suddenly I pressed her against the wall. I held her there, my body against hers. "We're vampires."_

_"Vampires? That's impossible."_

_I pressed myself against her harder. "Are you sure?" I whispered in her ear. She stiffened and I chuckled. "Lost for words are we?" my lips brushed her ear._

I turned to look at the real Harmony and could see her flush cheeks and her thighs squeezing together. The memory was getting to her, and it was pleasing to watch.

_"Get off me." she tried to fight me off but I was too strong._

_"Don't bother fighting."_

_"I just want answers." her voice sounded so weak, full of desire. I held back my urge to bite._

_I loosened my grip on her slightly. "What do you want to know?"_

_"How do you know my mum?"_

_"I already told you that. She dated my brother." my grip tightened again._

_"But she was with my dad."_

_"What can I say? People are drawn to us." I grinned._

_"By us… you mean vampires?"_

_"You don't believe me." I let her go and took a step back. "But why would Elena keep the truth from you? Would you like me to prove it to you?"_

_She shook her head. "I read my mum's diaries. I guess I believe to a certain degree. I just want to know why my mum hid the truth from me."_

_"Well that's a good question. And unfortunately, one I can't answer." I shrugged. "But I might be able to answer any other questions you have."_

_"Tell me about vampires."_

"You were so curious, ready to learn. It took you ages to stop asking questions." I shook my head laughing. "You were never scared though. Well... except that one time."

"Show me."

**HPOV**

It was... different, watching my memories like this. It was like I was going back in time to experience them again. Though it wasn't helping me remember yet.

The last memory faded as Damon brought the next one up.

_"So why are we here?" Damon and I stood in the graveyard._

It was in the middle of the woods, and no one else was there. He was leading me down through the graveyard towards the older grave stones.

_"I want to show you something." He stopped in front of a large grave stone. It had an angel looking down on it, its hand reaching down as if wanting to help the dead person rise to join it in heaven._

_Loving father_

_Devoted husband_

_He will be missed by all._

_Giuseppe Salvatore._

_1818-1874_

_"Salvatore?" I looked at Damon. "Is this your father?"_

_He nodded. "He died shortly after Stefan and I turned."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_He shrugged. "Don't be. It was Stefan who killed him. It was either him, or us."_

_I gasped. "What do you mean?"_

_"Mystic Falls has a council. It consists of people from the founding families. They hunt and kill vampires. My father was on the council and found out about Stefan and me. He was going to kill us himself, so the family name wasn't affected. But Stefan killed him first."_

_"He was going to kill you? But you were his son."_

_"He was extremely against vampires. He hated them more then most people. It was his idea to provide vervain for people who are important enough to have it."_

_"Vervain?"_

_"It's a plant that is poisonous to vampires. If you drink or eat it we can't compel you or drink your blood. If we do try to drink your blood then we get extremely ill. But if you have it in jewelry then we simply can't compel you." he told me._

_"Compel? I don't know what that means." I admitted._

_He smirked. "It's when we persuade you to do what we want. It's like a special power we have." he shrugged. "The more human blood you drink, the stronger and more powerful you are."_

_"Have you tried to compel me before?"_

_He nodded. "At school when I tried to get you to leave with me." he shrugged._

I looked over at the really Damon and he shrugged. "I wanted you. I couldn't help it." I rolled my eyes, turning back to the memory.

_"Your parents must be giving you vervain without you knowing it."_

_"So what about Stefan? Is he stronger then you?"_

_He laughed. "What makes you think he's stronger then me?"_

_I shrugged. "Well he got my mum."_

_Damon stopped laughing. "He got your mum because she's against vampires drinking human blood. Stefan use to kill animals and drink their blood. But now he drinks out of blood bags."_

_"What do you drink?"_

_"Human blood." he smirked. "I drink out of blood bags most of the time. That way a lot of people don't end up in hospital and people don't start going on a vampire hunt. But sometimes I'll drink from people for fun."_

_"Did you ever… drink from my mum?" I asked cautiously._

_"Nope. But Stefan did. She let him." his smirk grew. "It can feel nice to give someone blood. And it makes things interesting in the bedroom."_

_"Wait." I frowned, grossing out. "My mum and Stefan… went all the way?"_

_He nodded, his smirk growing more. "Yep. It's weird isn't it? Going to school and sitting in class with the same guy who popped your mums cherry."_

_I pushed him away playfully. "That's gross."_

_He grabbed me and pulled me closer. "But it's true."_

_I looked up at him; my smile fell as my eyes watched his lips. As if he could read my mind, he closed the gap between our lips and kissed me. His arms held me tight and pulled me in. my arms snaked around his neck pulling his face down._

_When he pulled away I was breathless. He was smirking once again. "We don't want to be waking up the dead now." I remembered we were standing in the graveyard. I blushed. "Do you want to learn more? Or go back to the house?"_

_"What else is there to learn?"_

**Who remembers the Harmon memories?**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	11. Oh, God

**HPOV**

I knew where we were. We stood by the falls near Wickery Bridge. I knew the place, but I couldn't remember being there before."What's this?" I asked Damon.

He shrugged. "Watch."

_I looked away. "Is that why you want me? Because you didn't get either of them?"_

_"God no." he grabbed me and looked me in the eyes. "I wanted you before I found out who you were. Yes I found you more interesting when I found out you were Elena's daughter. But you're nothing like her. You want to know more and you aren't scared. Your mum didn't want to know much about us."_

_I looked at him. "How do I know you mean what you say?"_

_He said nothing. But he didn't need to. His lips found mine and I lost my train of thought. My hands found his shirt and pulled him closer. He leaned over me and held me tight. I slowly fell back until I was lying on the grass. He was over me, his body pressed against mine._

_When he raised his head I looked into his eyes and all I saw was him. There was no smirk, no hiding. He was open and showing me his vulnerable side._

_"I believe you." I whispered before lightly pressing my lips against his._

I turned to the real Damon, beginning to feel uncomfortably hot. The memory bringing up feelings I didn't want to remember. "Damon?"

"Wait." he said before I could say anymore. "I need you to see something else. Then if you want to stop we can." he pulled the next memory up.

_I rolled over so I was on top of Damon. He smirked. "Well, if you like it this way." he winked._

_I rolled my eyes. "Do you ever think about anything else?"_

_Suddenly he was on top of me again. "Well there is that other thing." he said before kissing me. His lips moved across my cheek and down to my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips._

_I pushed him off playfully and rolled him over. I kneeled over him. His hands held my thighs tightly. I grinned. "You would wouldn't you?" I shook my head. "Well you're going to have to try harder if you really want some." I told him._

_I stood up and took a few steps back. He sat up looking me up and down. "What do I have to do then?" he smirked._

_I pulled my hair tie out and let my hair fall around my shoulders. "Convince me." I bit my lip. "How much do you want it?"_

_"I want you not it." he said as his eyes continued to look me up and down._

_"Are you sure?" I brought my hands up to the buttons of my top. I undid the first one. "Is your head spinning?"_

_He nodded slowly._

_I undid the second one. "Is your heart racing?"_

_He nodded. "Even though it doesn't need to anymore."_

"You have no idea how hot you were that day." the real Damon groaned as he watched the memory play out.

_I pulled the collar away slightly, and pushed my hair back. "Is you body trembling as you try to hold back?"_

_He nodded._

_I undid two more buttons and pushed my collar away so he could see my collar bone perfectly. "Then why are you still down there?"_

_Suddenly he was holding me. His eyes lingering on my bare neck. I tilted my head to the side and placed my hands on his chest. He leaned in slowly. His lips brushed my skin lightly. My body shivered and my hands gripped onto his shirt._

_His arms were around me, holding me close. I could feel the tension in his body. He wanted to do it but he wouldn't._

_"I trust you." I whispered._

The memory faded and we stood in nothingness. He looked at me expectantly; and I could remember. "Stefan came." I said, remembering him interrupting and getting mad.

His eyes lit up with surprise and happiness. "You remember?"

"I remember..." I smiled before he let the rest of the memory play out.

**DPOV**

_Stefan stood on the bridge looking at us. His hands were balled up into fists. He jumped off the bridge and was suddenly pulling me away from Harmony. I flew through the air, and landed a few meters away._

_Harmony pushed Stefan. "Don't hurt him." but he ignored her. I stood up; my shirt was ripped but the scratches on my face healed._

_"What do you think your doing Damon?" Stefan growled._

_My cool attitude was replaced with a defensive posture. "Don't be stupid Stefan." I warned. "You can't beat me."_

_"I'll do my best. I won't let you hurt her." Stefan stood in front of Harmony protectively._

_"Do you know who she is?" I asked Stefan. He straightened and looked away for the briefest moment. "You do?" I spat._

_"I wasn't going to tell you, it would put her in danger." he told me never moving. "And this proves it."_

_"No. You didn't want to tell me because you wanted her for yourself." I snapped. I ran to him and threw him away from her. "You always have to have the girl. Don't you?" I picked him up and pushed him hard against the ground. "I don't deserve her. Is that it?" he tried to get up but I was already moving. I pushed him away and kicked him._

_He landed a few feet away. "Maybe this will be your chance. Maybe you can get it right this time." I pressed my foot against his throat. "But you're wrong. You've had too many chances, and it's my turn."_

_I lifted him and threw him into the lake. He got up slowly and made his way toward her. I walked up to him before he could get to her. "Did you ever think that maybe you would hurt her?" I picked him up. "I mean you are the unstable one." I was about to throw him again._

_"Stop." Harmony screamed. I looked over at her. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her legs. She was crying. "I don't want to be like her." she whispered._

_I dropped Stefan and was next to her in an instant. I knelt down in front of her. "Harmony, I'm so sorry."_

_She was rocking herself slowly. "Please stop hurting each other."_

_I nodded. "No more." I told her._

_She stopped rocking and looked at me. She threw her arms around my neck, still shaking with fear. "I trust you." she whispered._

The memory faded and we were back in Harmony's room. She sat up, looking at me, her face expressionless.

"So what do you remember?"

She hesitated and I could see her thinking really hard, trying to remember everything she possibly could. "I remember driving back here and getting mad before running off to see someone. I just don't remember faces. Well except your's and Stefan's." she sighed.

"Do you want to try some more?" I asked and she nodded while yawning. "Maybe you should get some rest first." I said as I stood. "I'll be back in an hour." I told her before leaving to let her sleep.

**HPOV**

_I was sitting in the cemetery, Damon and my dream self with me._

_"Thank God." I smiled, noticing Katherine wasn't there this time. "She was starting to get on my nerves._

_"She does that." my dream self shrugged. She sat, leaning against a grave stone._

_Damon was leaning against a tree. "How's you day been?" he smirked._

_Dream me grinned. "Someone's been busy. I see the naughty side is coming through." she clicked her tongue and shook her head. "What would Nate say?" My heart squeezed as guilt filled me. I looked at the ground in shame._

_"Ignore her." Damon said walking to me. As I watched him I noticed the background shimmer, and before I knew it, dream me was gone. He pulled me up to stand and held me close. He grinned leaning down, but I stopped his lips from pressing against mine._

_"Damon wait." he pulled back, rolling his eyes. But I went on before he could say anything to change my mind. "What is this? I mean what does this mean? Because I'm happy with Nate. So why are you here?"_

_"Why does it matter? It's just a dream." he shrugged before backing us up against a tree._

_"It's just a dream?" I asked, feeling his body pressed hard against me. I closed my eyes as his hands squeezed my hips._

_"Just a dream." He repeated, and that's all it took. I nodded and felt his lips against mine almost instantly._

_The hot kiss began to grow deeper, and an animalistic desire rushed through my body. Damon's hands pulled my legs up to wrap around his hips as he pushed the hard lump against me._

_I moaned, and his lips moved to my neck, sucking my neck and making me shiver. I felt his hand reached under my skirt and brush the front of my underwear._

_"Oh, Damon." my hips jerked with pleasure._

_His teeth began to nibble on my neck as his hand pushed against me and rubbed harder. I groaned with pleasure, a feeling building up inside me. I was ready to explode._

_He looked up grinning, and I felt my body shiver as a blissful rush ran over me. I moaned and thrust against his hand that still rubbed my underwear. He kissed my neck lightly. "Time to wake up."_

I was pushed out of my dream, lying on my bed. I felt hot and moist in between my legs and I couldn't help but slid my hand down to feel myself.

"Oh, God." I moaned, remembering the dream. Pleasure started to build and my hand begun to rub the way the dream Damon had been. I moaned, thrusting against my hand. "Damon."

**DPOV**

I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. It had been a few minutes since I left Harmony to sleep and to pass the time I decided to wash up.

I was drying my hair when I heard a moan. I froze, waiting to hear something else.

"Oh, God." another moan. I could feel myself getting worked up. _What is she doing?_ It was a stupid question. I could guess what she was doing. Either dreaming or...

Another moan. "Damon."

I groaned, gripping onto the post of my bed. "Harmony." my body was screaming for me to go to her. I wanted to be there, to be the one pleasuring her. Out of all the times before, she'd never done something like this, and it was turning me on so badly.

"Damon, oh, God. Damon." I could hear she was almost there. Almost done. I could feel my grip on the bed post tighten as I fought my urge to go to her. "Damon." she screamed, signaling her release.

_I think I'm going to need to take another cold shower._ I thought, turning for my bathroom again.

**So I know this is really different from my other 'intimate' scenes, but after have a break from writing I really thought about how I feel. And we'll I was holding back, thinking my work would go from tasteful, to porn. And after the chapter I feel comfortable enough to write sexual experiences with more detail.**

**I'm sorry for my readers that prefer my previous work. But as an author I'm growing :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	12. Before

**EPOV**

"Do you honestly think I've done the right thing?" I asked Bonnie as I poured us a cup of tea. I hadn't been sleeping well ever since Harmony went to the Salvatore boarding house. Matt had called bonnie, hoping she could help me feel better.

She shrugged. "What else could you have done? Your daughter lost her memory. She doesn't remember who you are. Having her here, when she'd scared and unsure of everything," she shook her head. "There was no way she could have gotten better here."

"I'm her mother. I should be the one taking care of her. I should be the one she turns to for help. It's my job." I held in the sob that tried to escape. I was going to be strong. I had to show Harmony that she could turn to me when she needs to.

Bonnie smiled sympathetically. "I understand I do. But what you want and what she needs are two different things."

I sighed, knowing she was right. I had to start thinking about Harmony's health. "Do you think she will get her memory back?" I had strong doubts that the Salvatore brothers could actually help her. They hadn't really known her for that long, and that meant they didn't really know her.

Bonnie shrugged again. "Anything is possible. You should know that by now." She smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

**HPOV**

I was down stairs in the kitchen, busy pouring my self a glass of water. I was hoping it would calm my nerves.

"Afternoon." Damon walked in.

I turned to speak to him when Stefan walked in as well. "How'd the memories go?" he smiled at me.

I smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. I remembered some stuff. But not much." I shrugged, placing the glass in the sink.

Damon scoffed. "Don't listen to her. She did great." he started. "I showed her the memory of when we were by Wickery Bridge. She remembered you came. And then she remembered what happened after. She was incredible." he shrugged, grinning.

I continued to smile awkwardly, leaning against the bench.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Did you have to show her _that_ memory?" Damon simply shrugged again. But Stefan turned to me, smiling from ear to ear. "Do you know what this means? You're remembering." he exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Don't get too excited. I only remembered stuff involving you and Damon. It's not like I remember my fifth birthday or anything." I sighed, moving towards the door. "I'll be in my room."

**SPOV**

"Is it just me or is she in a mood today?" I asked Damon.

He shrugged... _again_, before saying. "She seems perfectly fine to me." He moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked warningly.

"To see if she want's to try some more memories." he answered.

I followed him, hoping I could stop him. "I think she want's to be left alone Damon."

He shook his head, grinning. "No Gilbert really wants to be alone."

**HPOV**

I sat on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to dig up memories. But all I came up with was what Damon had already shown me.

"Breath in. Breath out." I told myself, relaxing. "Come on. You can do this."

"You know you can relax a bit better if you're naked." I jumped and opened my eyes at the sound of Damon's voice. He stood in my room with the door closed, a cocky grin in place.

"What are you doing Damon?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I was wondering if you'd like to try some more memories?" he tilted his head to the side. "Or have you had enough already?"

I hesitated. "I'll try some more..." I answered, suspicious of his intentions. He wasn't acting like the concerned Damon he had been since rescuing me.

He sat on the bed be side me. "Lie down." he answered, lying down against my pillow.

"Why?" I asked, not moving. "We didn't have to last time."

"Harmony, just do it. Trust me." So I did. I rested against my pillows, lying next to him. I closed my eyes, completely aware that our sides touched. His hand slid over mine and I let him grab it. "Relax." he whispered, and before I knew it I fell into darkness.

**DPOV**

_We stood in my bedroom, the night Stefan and Harmony had gone on a date. I wanted to show her how I still felt and how she had once felt about me. __My bedroom door opened and Harmony snuck in, blushing like a little school girl._

_"Have fun?" I asked as I sat lay on my bed writing in my journal._

_She jumped, not realizing I was in the room. "Damon-"_

_"Before you ask, yes I heard everything." I said with a neutral tone._

_"Oh." she said before a long silence filled the room._

_I closed my journal and placed on the bedside table. "I'm not angry with you." I told her finally._

_"You're not?"_

_"No. It's not your fault that you're beautiful and hard to resist. If anything I should be mad at myself." I told as I walked to her._

_"Why's that?" she asked as she watched me move closer. Her breathing quickened as she begun to feel nervous._

_I smirked. "Because I was the one who stood there and let him take you out when I should have taken you myself." I shrugged. "What my brother told you at the front door is nothing to how I feel about you. And I wish I could tell you, but there are no words I can use to describe how perfect you._

_"Except that you are without doubt the most beautiful, caring and understanding person I know." I pulled her closer before pushing us against the door. "You have no idea how horrible I felt when Stefan said you were going to the Grill together. Sure I was mad at him then, but it opened my eyes."_

_"To what?" she asked._

_I lent down and kissed her neck. "To how much I need you." I whispered in her ear._

**HPOV**

_"To how much I need you." Damon whispered in my ear._

_His lips found mine as his hands held my waist tightly. He pulled me as close as possible, my leg lifted and his hand grabbed onto my thigh as he pushed forward. His lips moved from my lips to my cheek down to my neck, leaving kisses as they moved. I moaned as his pelvis pushed against me._

"Damon stop." I couldn't take my eyes away from what was playing. "Please. Damon. I don't want to see anymore."

_My nails dug into his shirt. I pulled hungrily at his shirt trying to get it off. Eventually his shirt was thrown onto the floor, and as soon as it was off, his lips were on mine once again. His free hand grabbed mine and led it down from his shoulder and to the edge of his pants._

_I slithered my hand around to his back and pulled him closer. I couldn't help but to push myself against him, just as I did this he began to slightly thrust. He moved his lips from mine and looked into my eyes. I was breathing heavily; I could tell I had wanted him badly._

_He began to kiss me on the neck once again, and then began to nibble._

_"I want you now." I moaned._

But Damon wasn't holding the memory anymore. "Harmony, you're the one keeping the memory up." he told me, unable to control the surprise in his voice.

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	13. Uncontrollable and Unforgivable

**HPOV**

_He began to thrust harder and faster. I dug my nails into his skin, pulling him closer. He lifted me up and had us both on the bed in a matter of seconds. I sat up and begun unzipping my dress as he took his pants off. When he was done he moved towards me to get my dress off faster._

_I heard a howl outside, and I froze. "What was that?"_

_Damon shrugged it off. "Nothing." he said before kissing me. I lay back as he leaned on top of me._

_That's when there was a sound of glass smashing._

_Damon sat up instantly. "Wait here." he said, and in a flash Damon had his pant's on and was gone._

_I crawled off the bed and quickly got dressed before rushing downstairs. As I rounded the corner to the lounge room I could hear growling._

_Then I saw what had broken the glass. It was a wolf with golden brown fur. Damon and Stefan stood near it, snarling, their faces showing the monster they were. All three were tense, ready to attack. I stood frozen in the door way._

_The wolf growled and I jumped with fear._

_Stefan turned to me. "Go upstairs, Harmony."_

_"No. I'm not leaving you two." I said as I began to move forward, keeping my eyes on the wolf. I noticed it was watching me in return._

_"Get her out of here." Damon told Stefan._

_Stefan didn't even finish taking a step towards me before the wolf pounced. But Damon was ready for anything, and so he moved to block the wolf. Luckily Damon was closer to the wolf then it was too Stefan. But the wolf landed on Damon instead._

_Stefan was beside me trying to pull me away so I couldn't see, but before he could I watched as Damon struggled to keep the wolf's jaws from biting him; and as he did that a feeling a familiarity came over me._

_"Stop." I yelled._

_My sudden outburst shocked Stefan enough for me to slide past him and run to Damon. Without thinking I pulled at the wolf and some how I got it away from Damon. I stood in between them._

_"Leave him alone." I told Damon. Both Stefan and Damon were confused, but were too tense to really show it._

_"Move, Harmony." Damon told me._

_"No." I stood my ground. "Damon Salvatore you will not harm this creature." I warned him._

_"Harmony I don't know if you can tell but the only thing stopping that thing from killing us is the fact that you stand in between it and us. And I don't know how that's even possible, but I do know that if you don't move, then you will get hurt." Damon told me, never looking away from the wolf._

_He has a point. I guess I didn't really think this through._

_I froze, and the guys relaxed the slightest bit knowing that I would move and be safe. But just as they began to relax, my expression turned hard and determined. I straitened up and turned to the wolf._

_"I suggest you boy's run." I told them._

_"Harmony, are you out of your mind?" Stefan asked, moving towards me. The wolf growled, and Stefan froze._

_"Trust me. I'll be fine. Now run, I'll handle this." I was more certain about this then anything and as much as they didn't want to, they did as I said, and ran._

_The wolf watched me as I stood frozen staring at it. For some reason I felt as if I knew this wolf. It was impossible, but yet I trusted it._

_"What are you?" I asked it as I began to move forward. It took a few steps back and growled lowly. So I stopped. "I won't hurt you." I told it, and reached my hand out so it could see my flat empty hands._

_Its ears lowered slightly, and it took a step forward._

_I smiled and moved slowly towards it. When I stood right in front of it I let my hand rest on its head between its ears. It rubbed its head on my hand, encouraging me to pat it. So I did._

_I laughed when his tail started to wag. "Who are you?" I asked it._

_It lifted its head to look at me, and then walked around me before heading towards the window it had jumped through earlier. Before it jumped it looked at me, and then it was gone. I hurried out the front door and to the side where the window was, and then followed the wolf into the forest._

Damon and I followed the wolf and the memory me into the woods. I could feel the cold, I remembered how freezing I had been and how my feet had hurt. The sun was rising and I was sore and tired.

_"Wolf?" I called to it. The wolf flicked it ear, telling me he was listening. "Are we there yet?" I asked._

_The wolf stopped. I caught up and saw that we stood in front of a small cave. The wolf stood and walked in, expecting me to follow; and I did._

_He stooped and sat down, looking outside of the cave. I sighed and sat down too. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes._

_"Wolf, I'm just going to rest for a moment. Is that alright?" It looked at me and nodded ever so slightly. So I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep._

"Harmony, pull us out." Damon warned. But I couldn't, I had to watch. I had to see everything.

_The sleeping me woke up at the sound of someone screaming in pain. When I woke up and opened my eyes I saw the wolf was changing._

_It was now in a tangle of twisting limbs. Its fur was falling off like leaves fall off trees in winter. Its body was growing and transforming into a different being; and it was screaming in pain._

_The screaming thing in front of me was slowly turning into a human. Its fur fell off its body, and its muscles twisted. The bones popped and broke as the wolf body turned human. It's howling turned to blood curdling screams. Sweat was pouring off it. All I could do was sit there and staring. No screams of my own would come out; because I was too scared the thing would attack me._

_Minutes went by, possibly the longest minutes of my life. But suddenly there was a naked human boy, curled up into a ball, in front of me. He shook and rocked himself._

_I crawled up to him slowly and carefully. "Are you okay?" I asked when I was behind him._

_He jumped at the touch and turned his head. "Harmony?" he asked eyes full of tears._

"Nathaniel?" I said in real life as well as in the dream. I turned to Damon then, and his face was set with guilt. I thought I knew what was about to happen, but the memory kept playing before I could try and think about it.

_"Are you alright?" I asked Nate. We hadn't moved, he was still crouched into a ball, and I kneeled beside him._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked me._

_"You led me here." I shrugged and laughed uncomfortably. "At least the wolf you did."_

_"You mean I didn't try to kill you?" he was more shocked then anything._

_"Yeah. Actually you protected me from vamp-" I stopped myself. "You were very protective of me. Even though I wasn't in danger."_

_"Vampires." he finished my first sentence. "I can smell them on you."_

_I hugged myself uncomfortably. "Oh." was all I could say._

_He sat up and looked down at himself. "You wouldn't happen to have a blanket or anything would you?" he grinned._

_I blushed and turned away. "Oh my goshness, I didn't realize."_

_His hand rested on my shoulder. "It's fine, I have some jeans behind that rock." he pointed in front of me. "Can you grab them please?"_

_I nodded and hurried over to the rock. I grabbed the pants and turned around; he was standing up now, so I turned away before I saw anything. "Here." I threw the pants at him and waited._

_"It's okay, I'm dressed." he told me, but I didn't look, I was too nervous for some reason. I felt his hand on my shoulder once again, and that's when I turned and met his gaze. "Are you alright?" he smiled kindly._

_I stepped closer and placed a careful hand on his cheek. He smiled kindly before his lips were pressed against mine._

_Nate pulled back, smiling "You didn't answer me before."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I asked you if you were alright. I mean you did just watch a wolf turn into a guy." his smile turned to a grin._

_"It was scary, don't get me wrong. But once I saw that it was you on the ground, I kinda forgot about it all." I shrugged, returning the grin._

_"So you're not scared of me?"_

_"No, I'm not scared of you." I said as I grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers with his._

_"Are you scared of the vampires?" he asked, his grin fell from his face._

_"No. They'd never hurt me." I told him._

_"Why do you live with them?"_

_I jumped. "I couldn't handle my mother's lies anymore, and they all know each other, so they organized for me to stay there." I shrugged._

_"I don't think it's safe for you to stay there. I mean, I understand that you think they wont hurt you, but you have no idea what they're capable of." he frowned._

_I let go of his hand. "And you do?"_

_He shrugged. "It's in my nature to hunt and kill these things." he said so casually. "I know everything about them."_

_I shook my head. "Unbelievable." I turned and started to walk away._

_"Harmony, wait. Please don't go." he called for me._

_I turned to him, eyes sharp and fierce. "Why should I stay?"_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." he sighed as he moved towards me. "I just care for you. That's all."_

_"Harmony?" I heard Damon call from a distance. "Where are you?" he was getting closer._

_"I have to go." I told Nathaniel._

_"To him." it wasn't a question but I still answered._

_"Yes. I have to." We stood there for awhile longer, just looking into each other's eyes. I hesitated, as if I couldn't decide if I should stay or go__..._

**DPOV**

I watched Harmony as the memory played on.

_"Harmony? Where are you?" I called. "Harmony?" I rushed inside the cave. "You." I snarled, glaring at the wolf boy._

_"Damon?" Harmony jumped as I came into view. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Saving you." I answered, still snarling at Goldie Locks._

_"If anything she needs saving from you and your brother." he told me._

_I balled my hands into fists. "I'd be careful with what you say."_

_"Damon, let's go." Harmony pulled on my arm._

_I reluctantly turned. "Fine."_

_Harmony was pulled away from me by Nate before his fist made contact with my face. He pulled Harmony behind him, protecting her. "She's not going anywhere with you." he told me._

_"Nate, don't." Harmony went to walk around him, but he just mover in her way._

_"I'm doing this for you."_

_I smirked. "Do you really think you can stop me?"_

_He jumped at me, his fists moving faster then I expected. I dodged one, but the other hit me in the chest. I stumbled back slightly, but all he really did was piss me off even more._

_I ran to him, push him against the wall and held her throat in my hand. I squeezed slowly getting harder and harder. He was struggling, trying to get a hold of my throat, or my hands, but his strength was lessening fast._

_"Damon, stop." Harmony cried._

I saw the real Harmony flinch at the desperation in her memory self's voice.

_I looked over my shoulder towards her. He kicked me in the stomach hard enough for me to let go. Before I could get him, he punched me in the face once more and then twice in the stomach, right where he had kicked me._

_He stopped attacking for a split second. I kicked him across the cave then ran up to him. I punched him in the chest, once in the face and then grabbed his throat again, but this time I wanted to kill him. I punched him in the chest, right near the heart, and then push. I pushed so hard my hand went right through the skin._

**HPOV**

I could feel it play out, and I could feel it as if I... I remembered. I couldn't stop watching. It was horrible.

_I was screaming for them to stop, crying for their attention. But they were too angry to notice that I was still there. "No!" I screamed, as Damon's fist went through Nate's chest._

_Nate's eyes widened as he gasped for air. He didn't move a muscle. Neither did Damon, he just left his hand in his chest._

_"Help." I cried. "Help." suddenly there was someone in the clearing. They were running this way. As they got closer I thought I recognized them, but at that moment I didn't care. "Help me, please."_

_"Harmony?" the man looked at me and then at Damon and Nathaniel. Before I could say anything else he was running towards them._

**DPOV**

"Harmony, stop." I tried to pull her gaze to me, but her eyes were glued to the scene in front of us.

_His eyes were looking into mine, and I tried to look away but it wasn't that easy._

_There was a hand on my shoulder pushing me away from the kid. I let go of his heart and pulled my arm out so I could attack this new person, and then my eyes fell on Tyler. I was too shocked to react at first, so he had the time to punch me across the face._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped. "Have you any idea what this could have done to Harmony?"_

_"Harmony?" I turned my gaze towards her. She was terrified of me. She was crying and shaking in terror, all because of me. I went to move towards her but Tyler stepped in my way._

_"I don't think that's a good idea." he told me._

_The dream faded and Harmony stood still in the blackness surrounding us._

"Harmony?"

**HPOV**

I turned to look at Damon. "Why?"

"What?" he asked, his eyes searching mine. "Harmony, pull us out."

"Why did you do it?" I asked, ignoring his words. When he shook his head, refusing to answer I snapped. "God, damn it Damon. Why did you do it? Why did you try to kill him?"

"Because I love you." he snapped back.

I was speechless, staring blankly at him. He continued, uncomfortable in my silence.

"Do you remember what we were doing before this?" he snapped and an imaged flashed before us. Damon and me on his bed, together. He looked at the still image and nodded. "This. This is why I did it. Because before him, you had chosen me.

"Then he came along and I felt as if I _had_ to fight for you. So yeah, it was stupid for me to take it that far. But I did it because it's in my nature. It's who I am and what I do. And when it comes to you Harmony, I can't control myself." he leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine with a kiss so passionate it hurt.

I pushed him away, stepping back frantically. "I'm not her Damon. I'm not that girl you fell in love with." I cried, hoping he'd finally realize this. "She's gone."

He shook his head. "She's not gone. I know it, and so do you..." the dream faded then, but as I opened my eyes, Damon was already half way out the door.

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Sorry if I left you hanging there :P**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	14. Strange Meeting

**SPOV**

I was walking down the hall towards the stairs, when Damon pushed past me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, watching as he continued to walk.

"Her." he snapped, the front door slamming shut.

I rushed up stairs and into Harmony's room. She sat on the bed, her legs folded and her head in her hands. She was mumbling that I could understand, even with my vampire hearing.

"Harmony?" I moved towards her.

She looked up, eyes wide with surprise. "Stefan, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not even a minute." I answered. She sighed with relief, her head back in her hands. "Harmony what happened? Damon just stormed out of the house." I gestured behind me.

She shrugged and gave a small emotionless laugh. "The truth is what happened. He just couldn't handle it."

"What truth?"

"I told him I won't choose him. And that the old me is gone." she shrugged, her head still down.

"Harmony-"

"I don't want to hear." she pushed herself off the bed. "Everyone just has to learn that the old Harmony is gone, and this is who I am now." she said before storming off.

**HPOV**

I was heading for the front door, but as I opened it I found Elena and Jeremy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Nice to see you too. I've been away and the first thing you say is, 'what are you doing here?'. Feeling the love." Jeremy grinned, walking past me and into the boarding house.

"I wanted to see how you're going." Elena smiled cautiously.

"I'm fine." I sighed, following them in to the living room.

"Elena, Jeremy. We weren't expecting you." Stefan said, joining us.

"Yes, well we wanted to check on Harmony. And..." Elena paused, looking up at Jeremy.

He took the hint and continued for her. "Meredith has set the date for the funeral" he said bluntly. He looked at m for a moment before turning back to Stefan. "We were hoping Harmony would remember enough, so that she could go..."

"I'll go." three sets of eyes turned to me.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked, not completely confident with the idea.

"Jack Fell is Sarah Fells brother. Their mum was best friends with Elena when they were in high school. He was a jock, and my first boyfriend... he loved me, and I loved him. He died saving me, even though I hadn't chosen him." I told them.

"You remember?" Elena's eye lit up.

I shook my head. "Just a quick study." I shrugged.

"I don't see why she can't go. If anything people may think it's weird if she doesn't go." Jeremy spoke up, distracting my mum from her disappointment.

"Does Meredith even want her there?" Stefan asked Elena. "From what Matt told us, she blames-"

"She doesn't blame. But she wishes it ended differently. Though she had nothing against Harmony and is glad she's safe." Elena interrupted Stefan.

"So when is it?" I asked.

Elena turned to me, eyes grim. "Next Friday. The school will be closed for the day so all the students can go."

The day before my birthday. "It's perfect." I shrugged. "It'll give everyone a reason to party. Drown their sorrows and get so drunk they forget."

**DPOV**

I walked down the street, trying to clear my head. I was walking by a book store when someone walked out and bumped into me.

"Sorry." she mumbled, reaching down to grab her keys. She paused, and slowly looking up. "Vampire." she sighed, standing up, hand on hip. Looking at her, I could tell she was related to Goldie Locks. Her hair was long, brown and curls going everywhere. Her eyes, they were what gave her relation away. They were a dark hazel, with the thinnest gold ring around the pupil.

"Wolf." I said before walking around her.

"Gabby, where do you want these?" that voice. That's all it took.

"You." I pushed Nate against the wall, the books he had been holding fell.

"Damon." he growled.

The girl pulled me off him and rolled her eyes. "Not in public, you idiots." she sighed. "Nate pick up the books and put them in my car please." when he didn't move she snapped. "Now." he walked off. "What's wrong?"

My eyes went wide. "Did you just ask me what's wrong?" I blinked, surprised.

She shrugged. "It annoys the others, but I don't really have a problem with you and your brother. No ones died, so I don't care." she paused before moving on. "I know you and Harmony had a past. After Nate came home, when you two had gotten into a fight- and you nearly killed him; he told me what had happened. I put the pieces together." she shrugged.

"So why do you care?"

"Because you may not know this, but she likes him. And he obviously likes her. So I suggest you move on or fight hard. Either way be careful. Because it's starting to look like you're loosing her." she said before walking off.

"Why are you telling me this?" I called to her.

She turned, smiling. "Let's just say, I'm helping a friend."

"We're not friends." I told her.

"I never said we were." she laughed getting into the car.

**HPOV**

Elena and Jeremy had left, and I decided to hangout with Stefan. We sat on the couch, as he did homework.

"Why do you even go to school? I mean you're probably graduated a thousand times. Why do it over again?" I asked, watching him answer the questions without reading the text book.

He shrugged. "I want to have a human life. I never wanted this. So if I have to be a seventeen year old immortal forever, then I'm going to do things that other seventeen year olds do." he answered, not looking up from his work book.

"How do you even have all this work? You haven't been at school to get homework." I noted, remembering that he had been helping me remember the last few days.

He grinned. "It's catch up work." he answered, glancing up at me.

"Do you mean... I'll have to do catch up work too?" I asked, horrified. He nodded and I shivered with fear. "Why couldn't I have lost all my memories? Forgetting how to speak and write would be perfect right now."

Stefan laughed. "I'll help you, don't worry."

"Stress less, right?" I winked.

"You remember?" is eyes lit up.

I nodded. "Yep. You dropped me off down town so I could go shopping. I told you to stress less, before leaving." I smiled. "You'd be surprised at how much I remember. It's like my whole life has been based around you and Damon."

"You don't remember anyone else?"

I shook my head. "They still seem like people I've only just met." I sighed, sagging in my chair. "Maybe its best that way."

"Don't you want to remember Nate?"

I looked up at Stefan. I didn't expect that from him. "You know what. I'm not sure. After seeing that memory when we were in the cave. I think it's best if I just know this Nate."

"What memory?" Stefan asked, confused.

"When Damon almost killed Nate. The night the wolf came in through the window." I told him cautiously, hoping he knew about what had happened.

If he didn't, he didn't react. "He showed you that memory?"

I shook my head. "He showed me what happened before. Then I remembered what happened after. I kinda took control of the memory, letting it play out." I shrugged. "Then things went bad."

"Is that when he walked out?"

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. By tonight, he'll be back to his usual self..." Stefan smiled going back to his school work.

**So what do you think? Should Damon back off or fight harder?**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Try telling me what you think about the story :) Reading your thoughts really help me, and your praise brightens my day :D**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	15. Desire and Memory

**HPOV**

I was walking out of the bathroom that was part of my room. I honestly never thought I had to worry about finding someone in my room, so I walked out with just a towel on. But when I saw Damon sitting on my bed, I kinda freaked.

"What the hell Damon?" I snapped throwing my shirt at him. That was a bad move, as my towel fell, revealing my naked body.

He froze, staring at me, and I froze staring at him. Of course he was the first to recover. He stood, lifting my towel and wrapping it around me. I was still too shocked to move, feeling dumber by the second.

Although he was quick about covering me, I noticed how he hesitated to move away. "I should go." he sighed, turning around.

I reached out and grabbed his hand that still rested on the towel. He turned to look at me, and it was as if I was in my dreams, with the Damon I could do anything with. But this Damon didn't look well.

"Are you okay?" I asked, lifting my hand to his forehead to check his temperature. I knew he wouldn't have a fever or anything, but it was just something you did when someone looked sick.

He tensed under my touch, eyes wide watching me. "I'm fine."

I frowned. His eyes had dark rings around them, and his skin was looking... grey. _Oh my God._ "You haven't been eating have you?" I asked, more worried then before.

He turned away, moving towards the door. "I'm fine Harmony." he sighed.

"Damon. Don't you dare walk away from me." I snapped and he stopped in his tracks, turning his head slightly to look at me. "When is the last time you fed?"

"A few days ago." he answered, a growl behind his words. He was warning me. He didn't want to talk about this, he was uncomfortable. But I was too worried about his health to care.

"When's the last time you drank from a _person_?" I asked.

Obviously this caught his attention, more then I'd like it to. He turned, facing me completely , smirk on his lips. "The last time I drank from a person, would be the last time I drank from you." he said, tilting his head to the side waiting for my

I rolled my eyes. "Damon I know we did stuff like that, and it doesn't scare me. So if that's the reaction you wanted, sorry to disappoint you." I sighed.

He was in front of me in an instant, one hand on my waist and the other holding my neck so it tilted a little. My hair moved to reveal my neck, and his eyes stayed here, glued to the spot were my vein pulsed.

I was still waiting for what he was going to do. I wanted him to lean down, and bite... _Wait what?_

It was true. Every nerve in my body ached for him to lean down and bite. I wanted him to drink the rich blood that ran through my body. Because my body remembered him. I had known it for a while, but it was only now that I stopped denying it. My body never forgot, because how can you forget feeling like this?

He smirked. "Should I?" he asked slowly leaning down.

I closed my eyes when I felt his breathe on my neck. A small moan escaped my lips, and I thought I was about to beg him. But when he simply kissed my neck, I was filled with a longing for more. Yet he moved away, eyes gleaming with desire and hunger.

"Do you ever feel like this with him?" he asked, walking out of my room.

I still couldn't move; it took a few minutes before I controlled my fast beating heart and nerves. But all I could do was drag myself to bed.

**SPOV**

I threw the blankets off me, really not looking forward to another day. Sure spending all this time with Harmony seemed to make me feel more alive. But today I had to go see Elena and Matt and tell them about her progress.

Harmony had no idea, but when Elena said either Damon or I had to keep them up to date, we agreed it would be best if I went. Elena and Matt weren't exactly happy with Damon right now. So I would go over there and catch them up, they'll tell me what they want us to try next, and then I had to go food shopping for Harmony.

She had been bugging for the last few days, begging for me to take her with me. But it was too risky. If she was down town and saw a teacher or a school friend... well it would be hard to explain why she can't exactly remember them.

"No more memories unless she agrees." I told Damon for the millionth time as I started for the front door. "And leave her alone. If she doesn't want you around, leave her."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes mum."

"But make sure she doesn't run off. You and I both know she'll do anything to get out if she really wants." I reminded him. "Oh, and-"

"Stefan, I'm sure I can take care of her. Seriously. Leave already." he sighed, holding the door open for me to leave. If you didn't know Damon you'd think he was being polite. But he was actually being rude and emphasizing the fact he wanted me gone.

I shook my head, feeling really bad about leaving him with Harmony all day. "Any problems text me. Don't call because Elena would know something's up." I told him as I walked out.

"Yes, okay. I get it. Good bye." he said before slamming the door in my face.

**HPOV**

I sat on my bed, legs crossed, eyes closed. Yesterday I had tried meditating but was interrupted by Damon. Today I was hoping he'd leave me alone so I could try and remember everything I hadn't so far.

_Relax. Breathe. Relax Breath._ I repeated over and over. But whenever I finally relaxed all I saw was a girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Damn it." I sighed, opening my eyes. But then I stopped. "Maybe it is a memory..." I said before closing my eyes and relaxing again.

Hello Rapunzel_. She smiled, her words in my head, her lips never moving._

_"Do I know you?" I asked her as the scenery began to form. We stood in the middle of a paddock, an old wooden house in the back ground. It was day time where we stood, but it was night near the house._

_She continued to smile, never moving from where she stood._ Of course you know me. You're my toy._ She laughed__,__ the sound echoing in my head._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, but my voice sounded distant, as if I was miles away. "Who are you?"_

_She lifted her hands so I could see them, they were covered with blood. I look back up at her face, and saw her mouth was also covered with blood now. She tilted her head to the side, licking her lips. _You should have burned with me. But just wait. You will soon._ She still had that lost smile but it was turning cruel._

_Suddenly I didn't want to be here. I tried to pull myself out but just as I begun to feel the real world, her smile fell._ No_. she screamed, the sound screeching like nails on a chalk board. "You're mine." she cried, reaching for me. When her hands touched me she burst into flames, and my skin begun to burn._

I screamed, pulling myself out of my head, to find myself on fire...

**So what do you think? What's going on with Harmony? Will she be okay? Well I better et back to writing :P**

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	16. Burn

**DPOV**

I was sitting in the living room, drinking, when I heard the screams. I dropped my glass rushing up to Harmony's bed. She sat there, screaming... on fire.

I felt myself run cold before I grabbed the blanket and threw it on her.

_Don't you die on me._ I begged, feeling myself break.

**HPOV**

Damon threw the blanket over me, trying to smother the flames, but it did nothing. That's when I noticed I wasn't burning and neither were the blankets.

"Harmony?" Damon called, trying to extinguish the flames still. I could hear the panic in his voice, and I begun to relax.

I'm not sure why or how. But as soon as I heard the desperation in Damon's voice, I knew I had to calm down. Once I was relaxed and calm down, the flames melted into me. Damon pulled the blanket off, me before searching for any damage. I placed a hand on his and he looked up. All I saw was worry and love, and it hurt.

"I didn't imagine that did I?" he asked, eyes glazing over to show only worry and surprise. He wouldn't let me see how much he cared. Not unless I chose him.

"Imagine what?" I asked nervously. How was I supposed to know if he was talking about my body absorbing the flames, unless he said exactly that? He could have been talking about the fire itself for all I knew.

"The fire. It went _into_ you." he noted.

I nodded. "I saw that too." I admitted.

"Did you feel anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Only fear and panic." I shrugged.

**SPOV**

"So she's going well?" Matt nodded, pleased. "Does she remember us yet?"

I was trying my best to avoid details. If Elena and Matt found out that Harmony only remembered Damon and me, well I was sure that would be more painful then her not remembering anything.

"No. She doesn't. I'm sorry." I sighed, trying to be as brief and short as possible.

"Stefan is there something you're not telling-" Elena began before my phone begun to ring.

I tensed, seeing them look at each other with question. "Hold on a moment." I smiled politely before pulling out my phone. "This better be a life and death emergency Damon." I growled.

"Well if Harmony nearly burnt down the house, is that a life and death emergency?" he asked on the other end of the phone.

"What?" I snapped, before turning to smile at Elena and Matt to reassure them everything was fine. Even though it obviously wasn't.

"Let's just say. Kinda worried about all the wood in this house, seeing as we're vampires..."

**HPOV**

"Tell me. From the beginning. What happened?" Stefan said as he walked through the front door, slamming it behind him.

"She won't tell me anything." Damon sighed, looking at me. He had been asking me questions ever since the fire disappeared, but I didn't want to talk about it any more.

"I told you. I'm fine." I told them, weak and tired. Somehow catching fire made me really tired.

"And I told you. Tell me what happened before I take your phone off you. No phone, no texting boyfriend." Damon warned.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll just run off."

"Sure run off when you're catching fire." he shook his head. "Great idea."

"Stop it you two." Stefan snapped, standing between us. "Harmony. You are going to tell us everything you can, or else we won't be able to take our eyes off you. Catching fire is not normal, and we'll have to watch over you to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"But I'm fine." I yelled, trying to get it through to them. "Look, no burns." I rolled up my sleeves to show them.

"Yeah but next time it could be worse." he noted.

I looked from one brother to the other, before looking at the ground. "I was meditating, trying to remember. There was a girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed so sweet. We were on a farm and it was so pretty. Night in the back ground but day where we stood.

"Then she started to say I was her toy and I should have burnt with her. She showed me her hands and they were all bloody. Her face was smeared with blood then too. But when I tried to get out, she screamed and grabbed me. She caught on fire and that's when I woke up." I said, feeling my heart beat begin to race at the memory. Her bloody smile imprinted on my mind.

Stefan looked over at Damon whose eyes were wide with fear. Not worry, but fear. Stefan turned back to me, he looked a little more together, but I could see he wasn't totally thrilled with what I had told them.

"Can you promise us something?" he asked, kneeling in front of me. I nodded, still scared of the girl. "If you ever see her again, dream or no dream, pull yourself out straight away okay?"

"Why?" I couldn't help asking.

He smiled sweetly. "No reason really. It doesn't matter. We just want to make sure you're okay." he shrugged.

**DPOV**

When Harmony finally went to bed I turned to Stefan, fear still lingering in my veins. The moment Harmony told us about her vision, or whatever it was, I knew it had been Sapphire she'd seen.

The fact that she couldn't remember her, but was seeing things like that. I felt helpless. There was no way I could save her from her own thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" he asked me as he paced in the living room.

I downed my drink before shrugging. "What can we do? Sapphire's dead, it's not like we can hunt her to stop things like this from happening." I noted.

Stefan turned to me abruptly. His eyes wide with realization. "We never saw Sapphire's body."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know if you remember what happened that night, but I'm pretty sure Harmony killed Sapphire and any other enemy in that house."

"But Jack's body-"

"Harmony loved Jack. If anything he was probably the reason why whatever happened had happened. Harmony's... power, wouldn't have hurt him. Power is based on emotion." I said shortly. It wasn't like I thought Harmony only had feelings for me. I knew she loved Jack, just like she loves Nate and Stefan.

It's funny because people say if you love more then one person, then you don't really love any of them. It's like if you're with someone, but you fall in love with some one else, apparently that means you don't love the person you're with. But that's not right

Harmony loves us all; she's just _in_ love with me. I don't mean it to sound cocky or anything, but it was the truth. Harmony and I are in love, and she'll figure that out sooner or later.

"So what can we do? I mean if she likes us then she won't hurt us. But what about her party? She won't remember everyone." Stefan said, his shoulders sagging with exhaustion.

"We do what you said we would do. We watch her, and make sure she doesn't suddenly catch fire." I shrugged, pouring myself another drink.

**I hope you enjoyed, I'd really like to read your thoughts about the story. So far I only have one constant reviewer, and they really help me write; but maybe some other people could share their theories and feelings?**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	17. Fire Within

**SPOV**

Five days, with no fires or visions. After five days of watching Harmony carefully, nothing had happened. We had even stopped working on her memories just in case she saw Sapphire again. But there was no sign of her, so we had no excuse to keep her home.

"I'm going to the funeral, whether you two like it or not." Harmony said, standing in front of us, hands on hips.

We stood in her room, both dressed for the funeral. Although I was sure having Damon come was a bad idea seeing as Elena and Matt would be there. But if anything were to happen with Harmony I'd need his help.

"Harmony, we're not going to stop you. We just want you to think about what you're about to do." I started, hoping she would change her mind and stay so we all didn't have to go. "You haven't seen these people since loosing your memory. You haven't even seen Nate for a few days. So if someone asks you a question, what will you do?"

She just sat there staring at me, and suddenly started to quietly cry.

"No, Harmony, don't cry. Please. I'm sorry." I moved to her, and she wiped away her tears, fine again.

When I looked at her confused she spoke. "I may not be able to remember, but I can act. So as far as I'm concerned, huddling against the Salvatore brothers, and crying will do a good enough job to keep people from questioning me." she shrugged.

I turned to Damon, hoping he had a plan, but he simply smirked. "Looks like she wins." he said before walking out.

I followed, allowing Harmony to get dressed. "Why are you so happy about this?"

Damon turned, smirk gone. "I'm not. But if we fight it things can go bad. We're already in trouble; Wolf Boy hasn't stopped calling all week, wanting to see her."

"Why doesn't he just come over then?" I snapped.

"Pack leader won't allow it. Considering what happened last time he came over." He was talking about the time Nate had crashed through our window as a wolf, and Harmony had willingly walked off with him.

"So what are we going to do?"

His eyes flashed, serious all over. "It's going to be hard for her, no matter what she says or thinks. Something might happen, so we need to be there for her."

**HPOV**

The cool crisp air clung to my legs. I had decided to wear a sweet strapless black dress, and a little black lace jacket. My blonde hair draped over me, my eyes framed by dark makeup.

Walking through the cemetery I couldn't help but think about how I could have been one of these graves if it wasn't for Jack. I was grateful for what he had done, and wanted to pay my respects.

"Harmony." it was Nate, walking up to me and the Salvatore boys. "I've been worried sick." he said, pulling me into his arms.

I looked around, over his shoulder and saw a large number of people. Most of which were around my age, though there were some adults there. I recognized Elena, Matt and Jeremy. I also saw Sarah, Jack's sister, who had been sleeping in my room the night I was saved.

She stood next to a tall, thin woman, whose hair fell below her waist. She was beautiful and no doubt Sarah's mum.

"Come on. I'll take you over to say your condolences." Nate whispered, holding my hand and leading me towards the woman.

She was looking down at the grave, her eyes so sad and lost. I could see her hand holding Sarah's as if she were afraid of loosing her other child. Guilt swept over me harder than I was prepared for.

"Miss Fell." Nate and I stood by the woman.

She looked up, and her eyes fell on me instantly, even though it had been Nate who had spoken. "Harmony." the word came out sounding more relieved then hateful.

"I'm sorry for your lose." I poke automatically.

She nodded understanding, and Nate led me away. It didn't take long for the Salvatore brothers to attach themselves to me. They stood behind Nate and I, close enough to hear us but far enough not to cause a scene.

A sudden feeling of regret and lose began to build up in me, and I found myself letting go of Nate's hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing a change. I nodded, heat bubbling under the surface. I took a deep breath and tried to give him a half smile. But the tear that ran down my cheek didn't help me fool him.

A strong hand rested on my shoulder, and I leaned against the person behind me. I saw Nate's eyes flash with anger, but soon enough they softened, when he saw how upset I was.

"I need you to breathe okay?" Damon whispered, as I dug my face into his shirt. There was no need for me to act sad anymore, this was all real.

I shook my head as I sobbed against him. "I can't, it's all my fault." I cried.

"Harmony?" it was Elena.

"I think she just needs some space." Stefan said, and I felt Damon direct us away from everyone.

I looked up and saw that we stood under a tree, a few steps away from the others, though we were far enough that we could speak without been over heard. Nate stood off to the side, watching us.

"Harmony." I looked up at Damon. "Breathe." I nodded, trying to breathe in and out. When I wasn't coming down, I felt a warmth rush over my skin. "Harmony, if you don't calm down something may happen." he said as his fingers intertwined with my.

Just like that I felt my skin burn up, and looked down to see it glowing bright, the fire within me ready to surface. I began to panic, hyperventilating. And before I knew it, my skin was covered by a low flame.

Damon moved, so no one could see me. "Harmony, look at me." I looked up at him. "Think about me. Put the fire in me." his voice was scared, scared for me. But I could also tell he was scared _of_ me, of the unknown.

But I did what he said. I thought about putting all my feelings into my hand, and pushing it into him. As if I was transferring energy into him. And when it happened, I could see it in his eyes. They widened as if he was just told something important, like we shared a secret. He understood me better, and we were closer then ever before.

I didn't realize we were panting until Stefan walked up to us. "You two okay?" he asked, looking at our hands that were still together.

Damon nodded, a fire burning in his eyes; the only sign of what had been in me moments ago. "Though I don't think we can stay."

So Stefan walked off to tell Elena I was really upset and wanted to go back to the boarding house. But he promised she could come over tomorrow for my party. Once he stood by us again, we headed for the car; Nate watching me the whole time. But I was too busy concentrating on Damon to notice.

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Oh and by the way, it's my birthday today :P so the fic I upload today (this one) and the one I post up next (which I will write on my birthday) are going to have HarmonyxDamon moments, in them ;D**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	18. It's My Party and I'll Hide if I Want to

**HPOV**

I had been avoiding Damon since the funeral. Of course that meant I spent the majority of my birthday hiding in my room, but I did what I need to. The thing is; I was beginning to feel as if my feelings for Damon, we're too strong for me to fight any longer. And honestly I was tried of fighting. But I was still with Nate, and I cared about him; I just didn't love him...

"You know you can't hide in there for much longer." Stefan said from the other side of my locked door. "Your mum will be here any moment. And so will the rest of the guests."

I had locked my door and hidden up in my room for the past day; texting Stefan whenever I wanted to eat. He'd bring something to me, and I would say thank you, before hiding in my room again.

Damon and I had at least agreed that my party was a stupid idea, after what had happened at the funeral. But Stefan had made a good point, saying it was too late, Elena would suspect something if we cancelled. So they had organized a party, and I had stayed out of the way.

"I don't want to see anyone." I mumbled, lying on my bed, back to the door.

I heard him sigh before saying. "Look I understand that you're scared, but it's your birthday. Come celebrate with us?"

I thought about it for a moment. It would be my first birthday I would remember, and I was making a pretty crap memory if I do say myself. So the only way to fix it was to get up, and join the fun.

"Fine. But the moment I feel like burning up, I'll be gong back to bed." I called, throwing the blankets off me and moving to the wardrobe.

"Sounds good to me." he said before leaving me to get ready.

**DPOV**

"She's getting ready." Stefan told me as he walked down the stairs.

Caroline beamed. "Perfect... do you think she needs help picking out something to wear?" she asked, obviously thinking about going upstairs.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't make me regret inviting you here."

She glared, but Stefan spoke before she could react. "We appreciate you coming over and helping us organize the party, but maybe you should leave Harmony alone. She doesn't remember you yet." he said sympathetically.

"But she remembers you two?" she asked, looking between the both of us.

I was the one to speak, seeing as Stefan was too shocked to move. "How'd you know?"

She shrugged. "I mean it's so obvious. Though I'm not sure why Elena and Matt haven't figured it out yet." she paused to think before shrugging again. "So how much does she remember about you guys?"

I was the one to answer. I had actually asked Harmony the same question during the last five days. Stefan and I agreed not to provoke any memories, just in case she saw Sapphire again. But I had been too curious not to ask her that question.

_She had thought really hard about it before saying, "I remember Stefan helping me run away again, and the look in your eyes when you saw I was back. But I don't really remember that night, or whatever happened later on."_

"She remembers the night I went to her house and everyone was telling me to leave when I tried to get in. She remembers running away, and seeing me, but nothing else that night. Though she doesn't remember anyone else, except for Stefan and me." I told her truthfully. It was the first time Stefan had heard this news, so the look he gave me was quite surprised.

Caroline nodded, taking in the info. Then she smiled, back to business. "Well, I've done everything I possible can. The food is sorted; I'll go to The Grill later to pick everything up. The drinks will be here later, Jeremy's bringing it. Music is sorted, Tyler knows some people in town who have a band. So that's everything." she smiled.

"We'll see you later on then." Stefan smiled politely, directing her out.

"Bye Caroline." I smirked, waiting for her reply.

"I hate you." she called casually.

**HPOV**

I had purposefully taken a long bath, trying to relax before getting ready for the party.

I slipped into a little black strapless dress that fell mid thigh, and flowed. The bodice was tied at the back like a corset, with lave flowers embroidered on it; small black stones were sewn against the flowers, shimmering against the light. I used the curling iron to add slight waves, leaving my hair down. With red lipstick and smoky eyes, I was ready.

I walked down the stairs, music blearing. People were every where, drinking and dancing. It was the kind of party you saw on movies or dreamed about. I saw Gabby, Yoli and Giy playing the music; I was more surprised that they were the boarding house, and not that they were amazing.

Right on cue, Nate and Jaco walked up to me. Jaco's eyes scanning the crowd. He wore black jeans and a with long sleeve shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Nate wore faded jeans and a burgundy tee.

Nate pulled me to him, placing a kiss on my shoulder. "Happy birthday. You look amazing." he whispered before stepping back.

I smiled at him before turning to look at Jaco. He nodded. "Happy birthday."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. He hates being here."

"Why _is_ he here?" I asked, not bothering to whisper. I was over Jaco's mood and I didn't care if he was offended.

"Tyler asked Des if we could play at the party. The only way we could is if Jaco came for back up. I know, five wolves against three vamps, it's probably unfair. But we're family." he shrugged.

"Three vampires?" I asked, suddenly confused and nervous.

"Yeah, the blonde standing by you mum over there." he gestured towards my mum and I recognized the lady. She had been at Jack's funeral, and in some pictures I studied to get my memory back. "She's Tyler's girlfriend." Nate told me.

"I don't understand how he could be with her. Our kind should stay away from vampires unless we're planning on killing." Jaco spat his words out like venom.

"Her boyfriend is a werewolf?" I asked Nate.

He nodded, about to say something when the music finished. "I'll be back. It's my turn." he said before walking off. Jaco followed him without so much as a good bye.

I made my way through the crowd, smiling at people that said happy birthday, and bopping to the music. I was trying my best to have fun, but soon I need some space. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the bench. The lights were out so it was dim, and a little less noisy. I felt better almost instantly.

The light flicked on and Damon walked in. I groaned at the light, covering my eyes. "Turn it off." I told him.

The light went off. "Sorry I didn't know you were in here. Caroline told me we need more dip?" he said, walking through the dark kitchen.

"Oh." I had no idea how I was supposed to answer this comment.

I felt him stand by me, his hand on my arm. My hands were still covering my eyes, a headache raging in my head. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, but was unable to speak. All I could do was concentrate on his hand on my arm. His skin on mine. I could feel a tingling sensation run through me, and not the kind that left me on fire.

"Do you want a glass of water?" he asked, and when I nodded I felt his hand leave my arm. I heard the tap run and before I knew it he was guiding my hand to grab the glass.

I took small slow sips, my hands away from my eyes now. I looked up at him as I drank, his eyes watching me. I could see he was worried about me, and I started to wonder if he'd ever stop worrying about me. I placed the glass down, but no of us moved. He stayed standing in front of me, hands on the bench I sat on.

I rested my hand on his, and he turned his palm around to hold mine. My eyes looked over at our hands, and I felt my heart begin to race. "Can you hear that?" I asked, talking about me heart; looking at him through long eye lashes.

He nodded, his hand pulling me closer to him. I leaned forward, our lips millimeters apart. I felt my breath quicken as my skin began to tingle with a need for him.

He was the one to close the gab between our lips, pulling me into a deep kiss. I felt my headache disappear completely, as a rush a pure desire ran through me. A burning in the pit of my stomach screamed for more.

When Damon pulled back I found myself panting. I looked up at him and he smirked. "What shall it be princess?" his eyes flashed with hunger.

I knew what he was talking about. He was telling me if I were to go with him now, there was no turning back, no one but us. But if I stopped this from happening, he couldn't keep stealing kisses from me. It was now or never.

"I want you Damon." I whispered, hoping my voice wasn't as shaky as my body was.

He pulled me into a kiss so hot and passionate I found myself forgetting everything but him. My head became a foggy space as I leaned into him. Relaxing as his hands rested on my waist, pulling me closer. I moaned, wanting more, wanting him.

He pulled away again. "Harmony I want you, you know I do." he started, and I felt myself break. "But I can't do this with you if you're already taken." he looked at me, hoping I understood what he wanted.

"You want me to break up with Nate." I spoke the words with uncertainty, unsure if I could actually do it. But I knew if I wanted to be with Damon, I had to end things with Nate. I nodded, praying Nate won't hate me.

**So I hope you enjoyed. I thought I'd write half of the birthday, on my birthday :P**

**Don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	19. History Repeating Itself Again

**So I just realized that I originally wrote **_**Harmony **_**and **_**Secrets**_** with a human Caroline. So in the chapter I've made up a little story as to why she's a vampire. But her change is written that it happened years ago. Sorry about the mistake, I write too many stories at once :P**

**HPOV**

I walked back out to where the party was going on. No one really noticed me, and it was nice in a way. Sure it was supposed to be my party, but I wasn't really in the mood for people in my face going on about how it's my birthday, and what not.

It was nice to walk through a crowd and not have anyone talk to you. I was so used to everyone walking on eggshells around me; it was nice not to be noticed.

Arms snaked around my waist, and just like that my happy care free mood was gone. I turned to see Nate grinning at me. "Did you like the music?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't listen. I went to the kitchen for some space." I told him guiltily. I hadn't realized he wanted me to listen to him play. "It's all so overwhelming."

I could see he was slightly hurt, but didn't dwell. "Do you want to dance?"

I looked at all the people dancing, and regarded the idea. I could go dance with Nate, with all these people who I didn't really know. But I just wasn't really into it.

I shook my head. "I think I'm going to get something to drink."

"I can get you something if you want?" It was then I realized he was fighting. He was fighting for me, because he could see I just wasn't as into him as he was into me. I never thought it was so obvious, that my own boyfriend figured it out before me.

All week he had been texting non stop, wanting to see me. But I couldn't, and what made it even worse was that I didn't want to go see him. The initial romance and idea of being with Nate had made my heart race, and I had wanted it all. But after living my life and learning about me, it was like I had no choice of who I was meant to be with.

All week, every night I had been visited by Jack, Katherine and myself; though Damon never appeared. Every night they would teach me something new about myself, and I couldn't help but listen.

_Katherine had gone on about the 'Petrova fire', and how I burned brighter then any other Petrova. She told me, "It's only fitting that you be with someone worthy of that fire. A girl like you deserves someone who actually craves it."_

_My dream self on the other hand simply found my journey entertaining. "I mean come on. How many times do you have to read the same journal before they realize it's doing no good? I swear they were so much more fun when I was around." she laughed._

_Jack, however, went on about how much of an amazing person I am. He always seemed to help lift my mood. "Here's a memory for you. The day you rocked up at school, dressed all bad ass. You had come up to _me_, and were so sexy. Then that night, you were back to sweet Harmony." he laughed. "But either way, you had people willing to die for you."_

And that was the problem, because I was standing in front of Nate right now as he waited for a reply, and the thought of him risking his life for me was ridiculous. I mean why would he put himself in danger for me?

But if I thought about Damon, I understood. I felt a need to protect him; a need to be with him. Of course there was a part of me that screamed 'you're an idiot, no one's worth dying for'. But at the same time, I knew Damon would do anything to protect me, and that made me love him more.

"Nate..."

His eyes fell, just like that. My train of though had only taken a second or two, but that was long enough to put doubt in his mind. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"Yes." there was no need to hide the truth; no need to lie.

He sighed, nodding. "You know when you were dating Jack, I asked you to think about what you were doing. You had just moved into town, and basically started dating him from the moment you met. Now when I think about it, you did the same with me."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled at me, so sweetly that it broke my heart. "You had no idea who I was. I was practically a stranger, and you had gotten in my car to go home with me. That same day, we started dating, and not once did I ever think that history was repeating itself."

He chuckled slightly. "It was _him_ you chose last time. You never said the words to anyone, but I knew. I could smell him on you. Every time I saw you sitting in the library or at the Grill, I could smell Damon on you. But I refused to think that meant I didn't stand a chance.

"I had hoped that with Jack out of the picture I stood a chance. I guess a girl as amazing as you, doesn't just date any guy. I mean it kills me to say it, but a vampire's pretty hard to beat, in more ways then one. And he can give you so much." he looked up at me then, through sad eyes.

I looked away; it was too much to look at him. "Nate-"

"But there is something he can't give you." he started, and I looked at him then, wanting to know what it could be. "Life." and with that he placed a soft kiss on my cheek before walking off.

I stood frozen for a few moments, unable to register what he had just said. It wasn't like it was shocking news. I had thought about my future in many ways. Every time I though about being with Damon, I came to a stop. I wasn't ready to die and be a vampire; so I would grow old while he stayed forever young.

But the heart doesn't choose who it falls in love with.

**EPOV**

I watched Harmony and her boyfriend, and as I did I could see something was wrong. The boy's face kept dropping; he looked so sad and defeated. Harmony though, she looked guilty and lost.

"They're breaking up." Caroline told me. I looked at her to ask how she knew, but of course, she was using her vampire hearing.

Caroline had gotten sick years ago, and Stefan had turned her, even though Tyler hated the idea. But none of us saw her differently. She was always invited into homes with ease because we knew she wasn't a threat. But the best part was she had been turned at an age where she could stay in Mystic Falls for a while longer.

"You're eavesdropping on my daughter's relationship?" I asked her, shaking my head with disapproval.

She shrugged. "Is there a better way to make sure she's protected?"

I didn't have an argument, and I was too tired to try and argue. After all these years of protecting Harmony, I was glad we had decided to come to Mystic Falls. At least I knew there were people here that would protect and watch over her.

**HPOV**

"Happy birthday." arms wrapped around me, and I could smell alcohol radiating of the person who had me locked in a hug. When they let go I turned to see Sarah, Jack's sister. She smiled at me, obviously drunk. "I never got to say thanks, for coming to the funeral. That must have been hard."

I nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay."

"Hey, no that's okay. I mean it must be weird, being with all these people and not knowing who they are?" she went on, her words only slightly slurred. "And you know it's amazing that you can still throw a party and have fun, even though you nearly died. But I'm glad you didn't... even though that means my brother did." she shrugged.

"I think maybe we should get you home." I tried to direct her out of the crowd. She was saying something's that weren't for listening ears.

"You know my mum- she told me hating you would be stupid. Because I did. I hated you so much. I wished you had just died, so my brother could still be here." she nodded, as if we were having a normal conversation. "But she's right. Because what's done is done, and there's no point on blaming you for getting my brother killed. Even though it is your fault." she smiled. She didn't mean what she said, at least I hoped not, but it still hurt.

"Okay, home time for you." Stefan joined us, wrapping an arm around Sarah's waist so he could keep her on her two feet.

"No. I wanna stay. I wanna stay with my best friend." Sarah tried to reach for me, but Stefan was already pulling her away. "Okay then. Bye-bye bestie." she called.

I wasn't in the mood to party anymore, so I went back into the kitchen where I was sure I could be alone. I hid in there until everyone left, and then made my way upstairs, glad that no one had gone looking for me.

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	20. Flames of Desire

**HPOV**

On the way to my room I received a text from Stefan. It read: _Sarah's too drunk to go home. I've taken her to The Grill to get some coffee. I will be home as soon as she's sober_.

_I guess that means he'll be gone until morning._ I joked, as I walked down the hall, not paying attention to where I was walking. I opened the bedroom door, still looking at my phone. It was only when I didn't bump into my bed that I looked up.

Damon's room was much larger then mine, hence the no-bumping-into-things. But it was also dangerous territory. My feelings for Damon, with me in a room with him... well that equaled to too complicated. I honestly tried not to think about him, even though that was impossible.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, walking in.

"Sorry. Wasn't paying attention and ended up here instead of my room." I mumbled, refusing to look at him. "Where were you?"

"I went for a walk once you left the kitchen. Just got back." I could hear his voice getting closer, my stomach tying into knots. Just his voice was enough to drive me insane. "How'd the party go?"

He was right behind me, and it took everything in my power not to lean against him. "Personally, I think it kinda sucked. With the whole, dumping my boyfriend and everything." I answered, not holding back on the attitude. Damon knew perfectly well that I wanted him, and that it hurt to do that to Nate in order to be with him.

His hand brushed my bare arm, my body shivering with desire. "Are you okay?"

All of my attitude washed away with that one touch. I found myself barely standing up, still refusing to lean on him. "I'll live." I whispered, because I was sure I couldn't speak any louder.

"Mm." I felt his breath on my neck, and I tilted my head to the side so he could breathe me in more. "Is there anything I can do?"

I leaned against him then, unable to fight my desire to touch him. I felt his lips brush my ear, and then my cheek. Then the corner of my mouth. Before hovering over my lips.

Even without the touch there was so much heat between us. I desperately want to press my lips against his, pulling us into a kiss I was sure would bring much more. But Damon was running the show, and I was more then willing to let him.

He moved so he stood in front of me, lips moving away. I looked up at him, eyes wanting more, but unsure of what t do. He grabbed my hand and led us to the bed, where he sat down, pulling me forward so my legs straddled his hips.

By now all I could feel was the overwhelming desire that burned within me. My skin tingled with every touch, my head foggy with desire. Every nerve craved him.

One hand held my waist to him, while the other pulled my hair away from my neck, and rested in my hair. His lips placed kisses on my neck, so sweet and tender; it made the hunger in me scream for more.

My eyes rolled back, as my head fell to the side. His hands moved to lift my dress over my head, my jumper already on the floor. I moved so it was easier to remove my dress, but once it was on the floor, I felt a little self conscience.

I tried to turn my body away, so as to hide myself from his hungry eyes. Because right now he was looking at me in a way that made my core burn and my toes curl.

He gently turned me so he could look at me properly. "Why are you hiding?"

I hesitated, feeling foolish and stupid. But I couldn't help feeling unworthy. "You could have anyone in the world. Any girl. And you choose me. Why?"

The hunger in his eyes softened, his hand caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning against his hand. "I choose you, because I love you."

It wasn't shocking news, and it wasn't like I didn't know how he felt. But the way he had just said it, filled with so much emotion. I felt my heart flutter. "I love you too."

His eyes widened, with surprise and bliss. When I was sure he was going to jump for joy, he pulled me into a kiss, so passionate it made me melt.

Suddenly I was lying on the bed, Damon on top of me. He worked on removing his top, before coming down to kiss me again. His tongue darting in and out of my mouth, causing my head to spin. My tongue joined his, and soon they danced as the heat between us burned.

My hands slid up his chest, feeling each muscle, so tense and strong. I pulled my legs up so my knees held is hips, my feet pressed against his thighs. His hands, though I knew they wanted to be touching me, worked on keeping him from falling on top of me.

"Damon." I moaned against his lips.

He pulled up ever so slightly so our lips were once again apart, but so close it was like torture. One word came to mind then, and that was lust. My hunger and desire for Damon had grown so much that my body was aching with lust. His touch was the only way to fix this.

"Harmony." he looked into my eyes, and I saw everything he was feeling. Love, desire, lust, passion, bliss. So many strong and wonderful emotions, it was a surprise I wasn't completely naked already.

"I want you." I never knew how ready I was until I heard those words myself. I had expected to sound nervous and scared. But my voice was confident and hungry, ready to devour him.

Those three words were all he needed before my underwear and the rest of his clothes were thrown away, leaving us both naked.

My eyes couldn't help but look down at his member; and it sent a wave of fear over me. I was sure there was no way that could possibly ever fit inside someone, especially not me.

When I looked back up at him, I saw his eyes scanning my body, taking in every inch. One hand brushing the side of my breast. Though not big, certainly good enough for Damon. I closed my eyes and moaned when I felt him place a soft kiss on my breast, his teeth grazing the skin. My own hands were on his back, needing to feel his skin.

His hands grabbed my thighs, pulling my legs up slightly high as he positioned himself. My skin burning up wherever he touched me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, placing a soft kiss on my jawline. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

I screamed when he pushed into me, a feeling like being torn apart shooting through me. Tears sprung in my eyes and for a moment I thought about taking it all back, and stopping now.

Damon placed quick soft kisses on my neck, his body not moving. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

Once the pain was gone I felt the heat in me burn hotter then ever before. I began to thrust against him, feeling my body mold to lessen the pain. "Damon." I moaned.

He understood and began to move again, his hips moving with mine. At first we went slowly, my body still getting over the initial shock. But once I felt nothing but pleasure, I needed more.

"Faster Damon." I begged, my nails digging into his back. He pushed my legs up further so he could go deeper, hitting a spot that sent waves of dizziness through me.

Harder and faster, we moved with each other. He almost pulled out before slamming back into me, grunting like the animal he was. All of it sending closer to the edge.

I groaned, almost there. "Bite me Damon." I screamed.

With no hesitation, I felt his teeth skin into my skin as he began to drink my blood. That's when I climaxed, screaming in pleasure as I moved against him hungrier. That's also when everything came back to me.

_"Mum, I'll always love you." three year old me smiled, dressed in a tutu. "You're my best friend."_

_"I'm not sure this is a good idea." uncle Jeremy grinned at four year old me, as we made a really made cake._

_Walking down the hall in my school uniform for my first day of school. "There's our girl, all grown up." my dad smiled at six year old me._

_Ten year old me sitting in class by myself. "You should really make some friends. I'm sure the other kids would like to get to know you." my teach, Mrs. Pelenii, told me._

_"I'll always be your little girl day. Even when I'm forty." Fifteen year old me smiled at my dad._

_"You like him!" Jeremy laughed at me. It was my first day at Mystic Falls High. "Harm has a crush on a naughty boy." he sang as his face lit up in laughter._

_Jack and I were sitting in his car after coming back from the party and the Falls. When his lips met mine it was like my inside went alight. His lips were perfectly soft. Everything seemed to come alive between us with that one kiss._

_Nate and I were in the library, his fingers brushed my cheek and a tear escaped my eye, landing on his hand. "Talk to me. Please."_

_I remembered the night Stefan helped me run away... again. Damon and I were in bed, much like now; only we hadn't taking it all the way.__ "Why do I only give you pleasure and not take some for myself?" I nodded and waited for him to reply. He grinned. "The simple fact that you let me touch you is pleasure enough, and your blood is an extra bonus." he shrugged._

_"I love you." I whispered. The words seem to form themselves, speaking to him without my control. When I realized what I had said I looked away. "Sorry." I quickly said, trying to recover. His hand caressed my cheek and turned me so I would look at him. "I love you." he said the words with an emotion I couldn't quite read, but I could see a sparkle in his eyes._

_Stefan, mum, dad, Damon and I stood in the foyer of the boarding house. "Get in the car now Harmony or so help me god, I will drag you to it myself." Dad shouted. "Try and let's see what happens." Damon warned._

_Sarah grabbed my arm, pulling me. "We can't be late." speaking of cheerleading. "What's the punishment if we're late? Do we get kicked off?" I asked hopeful. Jack laughed. "They don't believe in punishing their team mates, its bad sportsmanship."_

_I remembered Kellie, the bartender. "Play with her if you want but remember I need her dead." Kellie said before I heard her whisper in my ear. "Good night sunshine. Thanks for keeping Damon warm."_

_I remembered Sapphire. "Took you? I didn't take you. You were given to me, like a pretty present. But don't worry, Damon won't be mad. He likes it when I play with the girls." Sapphire's smile gleamed as she moved towards me. "Now we can play a game." her eyes sparkled with excitement._

_Sapphire had fed off me like a meal, savoring my blood for her enjoyment. I remember thinking I was going to die down there. I had been sure I'd never see the sun again. As time went by, even my screams ended up as soundless struggles._

_My eyes were red like fire, my skin steaming with fury. But it was my hair that caught my attention. It glowed and flicked like flames, they even blazed like a fire. "What are you?" she stuttered. But instead of answering I let out a blood curdling scream as a bright explosion filled the room. When I could finally see again I was alone in the room, Jack's body still lying on the floor._

I remembered everything. Every face, every possible memory, they flashed before me in a second. And I screamed with fear, remembering that face when Sapphire had kept me locked away. I remembered why I had forgotten.

That's when I burst into flames, with no warning.

Damon was off my in an instant, eyes full of the same fear that had been in Sapphire's. When I didn't stop screaming, the flames grew, and so did Damon's fear.

But he pushed through it, holding me close to him. I could feel some of the flames burn into him, just like they did at the funeral. But the memories had been too much, and no amount of help could stop my screams.

The last thing I remember is feeling tired. I had stopped screaming, instead had just stayed in Damon's arms, terrified of that horrible night. Eventually, I guess, I ran out of energy to burn. So I simply faded... I don't even remember closing my eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	21. Ashes to Ashes

**DPOV**

"Harmony?" I watched as the flames died out, leaving an unconscious Harmony in my arms. At first I thought she was going to wake up and not know where she was, and we were going to have to go through this all over again. It broke my heart to think I had just got her back, before loosing her almost right away.

But when I heard her heart beat slow and fade, my initial worries were nothing compare to how I felt then. "Harmony." I shook her, hoping to wake her up.

I knew then she was dying. I didn't breathe, so I couldn't give her mouth to mouth. I was sure if I tried to hit her on the chest like people do when they tried to revive people, I would break her rips. So there was only one more thing to do.

I bit into my wrist and pressed it against her lips, watching as the smallest amount of my blood made its way into her mouth. But I wasn't sure if she swallowed or not, and when I heard her heart stop, my world stopped to.

_She's dead._ The thought came to me so naturally I was sure it wasn't true. Harmony had been too incredible to just die. Dying was a mortal thing, and she had been so amazing it was easy to forget she was human.

But right now, as I held her to me. She never looked more human then she did now, lying in my arms, pale and unmoving.

**SPOV**

Sarah had taken a long time to sober up enough for me to send her home. By the time I got her home it was almost five in the morning, and I had left at about eleven.

Once I got back, I could tell something was wrong. At first I thought that it was because I was sure Harmony and Damon were together, and that still seemed to hurt me. But it didn't take me long to figure out what was really wrong.

It was a smell. The whole house smelled as if something had died. As if death had visited. So I made my way upstairs to Damon's room, hoping he could give me an explenation. But as I did, the smell got stronger.

When I opened the door, my eyes landed on Damon. He sat on the bed, naked, holding Harmony in his arms. She was also naked, though she didn't look right. After a second's thought I realized it was Harmony that was causing the smell.

"Damon?" I looked up at my older brother as I cautiously moved towards his bed.

He looked up at me, as if he'd just returned to this world. His eyes moved to Harmony, her frail body in his arms. When he looked up at me he looked desperate. "Stefan?"

I fell to my knees by his bed, a pain in my chest squeezing my heart. "Brother?" My eyes widened as reality crashed on top of me. "She's dead."

**EPOV**

Bonnie and Caroline sat at the dinning room table with me, as we drank coffee and talked. We had been going on about the parties we had when we were younger, and how last night hadn't been much different.

Bonnie's mug fell to the ground as her eyes widened. Her dark skin paled as she turned to me. "Elena..."

My blood ran cold. There were only a few things that could scare Bonnie, but in the pit of my stomach I knew what happened. "Matt." I screamed, pushing myself up and moving for the door. "Get the car keys."

When we arrived at the boarding house, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and I ran to the front door. I got there first, and burst inside, not bothering to knock.

"Stefan." I cried, making my way to the stairs. I didn't even need to look around to know where I needed to go. My legs took me to where she was. I threw myself into Damon's room and found them all in there, a picture so daunting I swear part of me died right there.

Damon sat on his bed, naked, rocking back and fourth crying. Stefan kneeled by him, his hands holding Harmony's. But Harmony herself was unmoving. Her naked, pale, limb, body in Damon's arm.

"Damon?" I couldn't move I couldn't look at her and confirm what I felt.

Matt was behind me now, and I heard him crack, bursting into tears. "No, no it can't be. Harmony." He fell to the ground, his head on the floor as if he were praying. "Not my baby girl."

Caroline and Bonnie were with us now. Bonnie was silent though I was sure she was simply shocked, but Caroline turned her pain into anger.

"What did you do?' she yelled, though didn't try to push past me to get into the room. "What did you do?" she repeated, her words echoing off the walls.

Stefan was looking at me and I could see he was silently crying. "Elena..." he wanted me to look away. He wanted to protect me.

I moved forward then, though the others stayed back. When I went to touch her Damon growled. "No." was all he said as he looked up at me.

I knew there was some part of me that wanted to kill him. Just by looking at them I knew they had been together that night, and her neck showed me he had bitten her. But I knew that's not what had killed her. His skin as slightly red as if he had been in the sun too long, and that told me Harmony had died because of the power within her.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, and that's all it took. He let go of her and wrapped his arms around me as he began to cry in my arms. His body shook as he cried against me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he sobbed.

I didn't cry. I stood there with my arms around him, needing this as much as him. After all our fighting, I had never realized how much he really loved her.

Everyone fell silent as we stood there, not knowing what to do. When Damon let go of me, he turned back to Harmony, reaching out to pull her to him.

His fingers had only brushed her skin; it had been the slightest touch. But with that, Harmony sat up suddenly, gasping for air.

**HPOV**

"What happened?" I asked looking around the room.

Mum, dad, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon were all standing around, looking at me with shocked expressions. When Mum pulled me in to her arms, I was sure she was squeezing me hard enough I could choke.

"I thought I'd lost you." she said, crying happily.

"Mum I know you don't like me staying here and I want to come home."

"Wait..." Caroline moved closer to me, her eyes glaring as if she were trying to read me. "Do you remember?"

I nodded. "I remember everything." I shrugged. "So what's with the audience?" I looked over at Damon and saw he was naked. I then remembered that I was naked as well. "Oh my God seriously? Privacy please." I said, trying to push mum away so I could cover myself.

"Harmony do you know what happened?" mum asked, moving away.

I shrugged. "Yeah... but I don't want to talk to you about it." I whispered, knowing perfectly well that dad was in the room.

"She means after we were together." Damon stood forward, sitting next to me.

I looked up at him, into his eye. I tried to recall everything that happened, and at first it made me blush. But then I remembered the whirlwind of memories, and Sapphire's face. I remembered the fire and then fading as if everything in me had burned up and there was nothing left.

"I died." the information came to me like a slap. Still looking at Damon. "How?" but his eyes told me everything. I was in transition.

He looked at me with relief, and regret. "Harmony, you're turning into a vampire."

**I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


End file.
